Les souvenirs construisent les liens de la seconde chance
by AyanaEtShiro
Summary: La situation semble perdue. Allen est sur le point de céder face aux menaces que représentent le 14e, l'Apocryphos et les Noés. Les morts s'accumulent, l'espoir disparaît peu à peu. Lorsqu'une aide inattendue surgit, amenant avec elle des promesses d'avenir et de jours meilleurs. Cette histoire se situe dans une période fictive, après la fin de la nuit 218. Risque de spoil.
1. Chapter 1

**A et S : Salut ! Nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de ce manga génial qu'est DGrayMan n 'appartiennent qu'à Hoshino Katsura ! L'OC est à nous ! **

* * *

**_Les souvenirs construisent les liens_****_  
_****_de la seconde chance_**

Le combat semblait suspendu dans le temps. Le Comte venait de succomber à la folie, plongé dans un délire dont il n'arrivait pas à sortir. Il le savait, pourtant. Road l'avait prévenu. Le 14e risquait de se manifester d'un instant à l'autre. S'il partait à la rencontre d'Allen Walker, il était certain qu'il le verrait de nouveau. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher ! Sa haine pour Néah éclatait à présent dans toute sa puissance.

Allen ne savait que penser de la situation. De plus, son champ d'action avait été limité par l'arrivée de Johnny. Il devait prendre garde à ne pas blesser son ami, tout en veillant à ne pas se laisser submerger par la mémoire du 14e, dont les souvenirs envahissaient son esprit. La démence du Comte l'inquiétait davantage, cependant. Car, à présent, rien ne pouvait le retenir ; il en était d'autant plus dangereux.

Le costume du Comte s'était entrouvert. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention dans sa longue descente dans les affres du désespoir, mais son masque laissait apparaître une partie de son visage.

-Mana... Néah... Tout ce qui arrive est de LEUR faute ! s'écria une énième fois le Comte, en se lançant à corps perdu dans une attaque contre Allen.

Brandissant son épée, ânonnant en boucle ces mêmes mots de plus en plus fort, il se jeta au-devant du jeune garçon, prêt à lui porter un coup fatal.

Choc. Alors que le Comte se précipitait sur lui, Allen était paralysé. Son regard avait croisé les yeux fous de son ennemi. En un éclair, il l'avait reconnu.

Il n'avait plus la force de bouger un seul de ses membres. Juste assez d'énergie pour se répéter, dans son esprit, sans cesse, cette même question : "Pourquoi... Ce n'est pas possible... Pourquoi lui ? POURQUOI LUI ?!"

Les souvenirs des moments passés avec lui, lui revinrent en mémoire, l'assaillant dans une douleur indicible qui l'immobilisait.

Il n'avait même plus conscience que le Comte lançait contre lui une offensive. Il n'avait plus conscience de sa propre existence. Seuls comptaient la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir et le fait d'en comprendre l'origine.

Il n'était plus en mesure de se défendre.

-Allen ! ALLEN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ressaisis-toi ! lui hurla Johnny de toutes ses forces.

Sa voix ne perça pas le rempart que s'était construit Allen. Il était comme coupé du monde, déconnecté, isolé. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Johnny voyait le Comte se rapprochait inexorablement d'Allen. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Soudain, une idée illumina son esprit. Il n'avait certainement pas d'autre choix. C'était risqué, mais il devait jouer le tout pour le tout.

Le Comte se plaça devant Allen, toujours inerte. Il leva son épée et l'abaissa d'un seul coup, pour lui infliger une blessure qui promettait d'être mortelle. Johnny fut plus rapide. Au maximum de ses capacités, il s'élança vers son ami. D'un geste, il poussa ce dernier en arrière et se mit à sa place dans le but de le protéger. Il représentait une sorte de mur que le Comte devrait franchir pour atteindre Allen. Ce que Johnny n'avait cependant pas prévu, c'était que le Comte était complètement sous le joug de la folie démentielle qui s'était emparée de lui. Il ne faisait aucune distinction. L'arme le toucha lui, et non pas Allen, sa cible initiale. Pour le Prince Millénaire, cela ne faisait aucune différence.

La réalité rattrapa Allen. Il écarquilla les yeux. Le sang coulait à flots. Le corps de Johnny s'affaissa. Le Comte partit dans un rire démentiel.

Soudain, une ombre surgit. Vive comme l'éclair, elle se plaça devant Allen, et se mit en position d'attaque. Sans attendre un geste de la part du Comte, elle se précipita sur lui et lui prit les mains afin d'entraver ses mouvements.

Le jeune exorciste le reconnut tout de suite. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et la peur lui donna des frissons. Mais que faisait donc Apocryphos ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi diable s'en prenait-il au Comte alors que -il le savait bien- Apocryphos en avait après lui ?

_À quelques rues de là, au même moment_

Timcanpy se décomposait lentement, sa peau s'effritant au gré du vent. Les veines noires qui étaient apparues sur son corps avaient commencé à détruire ses cellules, provoquant conséquemment sa disparition complète.

Kanda, lui, était retourné à la Congrégation accompagné du maréchal Tiedoll, prêt à endosser sa nouvelle fonction de général. Plus tôt, son combat avec Apocryphos s'était soldé par sa défaite. Malgré tout, « l'être caché » avait promis de ne pas s'en prendre à Allen, du moins aujourd'hui. Cette bataille, et la mort de Tim avaient au moins servi à ça. Un court répit dans cette guerre sans merci.

L'histoire aurait pu ne s'en tenir qu'à ça. La vie continuerait, apportant avec elle de nouvelles luttes, de nouveaux ennemis et de nouvelles tragédies.

Mais, en réalité, ce jour-là, le décès de Tim avait déclenché, dans les profondeurs d'un lieu dont nul n'avait l'accès, l'éveil d'une conscience longtemps assoupie.

Cette conscience émergea peu à peu du sommeil dans lequel Cross l'avait plongée. Elle se développa et parvint au fil des secondes à s'extirper de ce lieu invisible où on l'avait enfermée. Son essor fut tel qu'elle réussit même à sortir totalement du corps du golem, goûtant enfin à l'air extérieur. Une fois dehors, elle commença à se transformer. Sa taille fut décuplée, jusqu'à prendre les dimensions d'un corps humain. Peu à peu, elle se matérialisa. Un squelette, des muscles, des organes, la peau… Son enveloppe charnelle prit forme. Elle possédait à présent son propre corps, celui d'un être humain… Plus précisément : celui d'une jeune adolescente de quinze ou seize ans.

Lentement, elle se leva. Elle prit d'abord soin de se regarder. Elle fit une moue boudeuse quand elle vit son apparence –qui était plus qu'étrange. Ses cheveux dorés étaient ondulés, attachés par deux rubans. Une marque lumineuse apparaissait sur son cou. En la regardant, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la croix qui figurait sur la tête de Tim. Un bandage faisait le tour de son bras gauche, tandis qu'une longue tunique blanche et jaune lui arrivait au niveau des cuisses. Un bermuda et des bottes complétaient son portrait.

Ensuite, elle observa ce qui l'entourait. Elle afficha un air surpris. « Je ne m'imaginais pas naître dans un endroit aussi bizarre… » se dit-elle.

Des pavés, des murs, une ruelle sordide et, au loin, elle pouvait même voir un cadavre. « Pas terrible comme première impression sur ce monde… Ce que j'avais vu à travers Tim m'avait pourtant paru merveilleux ! »

Du temps où elle n'était encore qu'une conscience ensommeillée, elle suivait les évènements à travers les yeux du golem. Pourtant, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Sa mémoire lui faisait complètement défaut. Elle réussit à se rappeler d'une chose, cependant : son nom. Elle s'appelait Lynn. Rien de plus. Une sorte d'amnésie, sûrement, pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, ses yeux se baissèrent sur une forme noire au sol. Choc. Les larmes aux yeux, elle vit un de ses souvenirs lui revenir en mémoire :

_« L'être abaissa sa main, donnant le coup de grâce au petit golem. L'arme avait transpercé Tim de part en part, le blessant mortellement. Peu à peu, des veines noires apparurent sur son corps, l'emmenant vers une mort certaine. »_

Lynn ferma les yeux et s'accroupit devant le petit golem. Il était mort. Cet être l'avait achevé. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et la tristesse lui oppressa la poitrine. Elle mit ses mains en coupe devant elle et récupéra les cendres que la destruction de Timcanpy avait laissées. Un chagrin immense lui brisa le cœur. Il était mort. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lui qui avait été son compagnon et son ami pendant tant d'années… Elle avait souffert, éprouvé, apprit et combattu avec lui. Elle ne parvenait pas à penser que dorénavant, elle devrait se passer de sa présence à ses côtés. Et tout ça… Ce qui était arrivé, c'était SA faute. Sa faute à lui, à cet être répugnant qui avait osé lever la main sur SON Tim. Il paierait. Il paierait pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé. Qu'il leur avait causé, à elle, à Tim mais aussi à Lui... Lui qu'elle aimait tant… Quel était son nom déjà ? Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

Lynn jura, à ce moment-là, de tout faire pour venger Timcanpy. Elle tuerait cet être révulsant, et libèrerait tous ceux qui souffraient par sa faute. Et elle Le sauverait, Lui.

Elle y consacrerait peut-être toute sa vie, mais elle respecterait sa promesse.

Elle se releva enfin. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Son instinct lui imposait de ne pas traîner une seconde de plus dans cet endroit.

Lynn se mit à courir, alors qu'une fine pluie commençait à tomber sur la ville. Elle courait au hasard, sans vraiment savoir où elle mettait les pieds, se fiant à son intuition. Elle erra longtemps ainsi, traversant plusieurs rues, places, et grandes artères. Les gens posaient sur elle des regards étranges. Elle s'en fichait, elle continuait sa course.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle sentait qu'elle était arrivée. Devant elle s'accumulait une montagne de gravats. Les murs des maisons environnantes étaient défoncés. Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Sur le côté, elle aperçut un corps. Le cadavre d'un homme. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant que son crâne avait été fendu en deux, le rendant méconnaissable. Son cœur manqua un battement. Et si c'était Lui ? Non, impossible. Elle regarda aux alentours. Un combat faisait rage de l'autre côté. Soudain, son regard se porta sur une forme au sommet de l'amas de roche. Elle était immobile. La silhouette était assise, Lynn parvenait même à percevoir le tremblement de ses mains.

Tout à coup, la personne leva la tête. Ce geste permit à la jeune fille de l'identifier. Le cœur de Lynn fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était bien Lui, elle l'avait trouvé !

En le voyant, certains souvenirs lui revinrent encore. À ce train-là, elle retrouverait sa mémoire complète d'ici quelques jours.

Il était sur chacune des images qui lui apparaissaient. Et d'un coup, son nom ressurgit dans son esprit. Voilà. C'était bien lui. Allen Walker.

Elle se précipita vers lui. Elle devait le sauver. Il semblait paralysé, et donc pas en état de se défendre. De plus, avec le combat qui sévissait à côté, elle avait des raisons de s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité.

De l'autre côté, Apocryphos et le Comte n'en menaient pas large. « L'être caché » semblait dépassé par ce combat dont il ne voyait toujours pas la fin. Il assaillait l'ennemi de toutes ses forces. Il parvenait même à entailler son joli costume de Comte Millénaire. Mais ce dernier était dangereux. Sa folie paraissait ne pas avoir de limite. Le « 1er apôtre » attaquait au hasard, faisant de grands arcs dans l'air avec son épée. Ses attaques étaient donc imprévisibles, si bien qu'Apocryphos fut touché de nombreuses fois. Il pouvait aller aussi vite que le vent. Mais cette capacité lui jouait parfois des tours. En se déplaçant à la vitesse de l'éclair derrière le Comte, il s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup mortel dans le dos. D'un coup, celui-ci, dans sa démence incessante, fit un tour sur lui-même en jouant avec son épée. Apocryphos aurait pu s'en sortir contre n'importe quel Noé. Mais pas contre le Comte. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque que la lame lui fit une profonde blessure dans les côtes. Des plumes sortirent aussitôt de la plaie, s'affairant à la guérir. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre fin à ce duel.

De son côté, le Comte, bien que perdu dans les méandres de sa folie, était épuisé. Il n'en pouvait plus, et allait bientôt s'écrouler. Il lâcha son épée, et se mit à crier comme un enfant.

Lynn escaladait l'amas de gravats, et arriva enfin à la hauteur d'Allen. Alors qu'elle commençait à le relever, il bougea la tête vers elle, et la regarda, les yeux vides :

-Qui es-tu ? Et… Tim, Kanda… Johnny… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, des cris lui firent soudainement tourner la tête. Elle chercha la source de ce vacarme. Elle aperçut alors le Comte Millénaire, qu'elle avait pris d'abord pour une sorte d'énorme ballon de baudruche. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Aucun souvenir ne surgit, pas la moindre information sur ce type, mais une peur intense envahit tout de même son être. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de folie extrême, de danger, de force incommensurable. En réalité, elle préférait ne pas se souvenir de qui il était vraiment. Au fond d'elle, ce type avait marqué son nom en lettre de sang. Car elle le savait. Elle connaissait sa véritable nature, qui était à l'origine d'une effroyable tragédie. Mais c'était devenu un tabou.

Au lieu de s'en soucier, elle posa son regard sur l'être qui lui faisait face. Une colère intense envahit son être lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

-Toi… C'est toi qui as tué Tim… TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! s'écria-t-elle.

Aveuglée par sa haine, elle s'apprêtait à lâcher son fardeau pour bondir sur Apocryphos. La tension régnait dans l'air. Une aura noire l'entoura. Le pouvoir qu'elle déchaînait s'infiltra dans la terre, provoquant son tremblement.

Apocryphos tourna la tête à ce moment-là. Il la regarda quelques instants, le visage indifférent. Lorsqu'il ressentit les secousses du sol, une vague peur s'engouffra dans son esprit. Cela cachait sûrement un grand pouvoir. Lorsqu'il la vit, il comprit aussitôt les origines de cette puissance. Il lui cria juste :

-J'ai promis de vous laisser la vie sauve, rien qu'aujourd'hui. Vous devriez en profiter pour fuir.

Puis, au lieu de s'en préoccuper, il se concentra à nouveau sur le Comte, et poursuivit son combat.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il l'ignorait, Lynn fronça les sourcils. N'avait-il pas ressenti sa force ? N'avait-elle pas vu de la peur sur son visage ? Et pourtant, il avait continué comme si de rien n'était.

Sa colère en fut décuplée. Il osait l'ignorer !? Elle ?!

Elle serra les poings et se prépara à se jeter aveuglément dans la bataille.

Allen posa la tête sur son épaule à ce moment-là. Il murmura quelque chose qui empêcha Lynn de se lancer à l'attaque. Sa colère s'adoucit. Elle resserra son emprise sur Allen, descendit le tas de débris, et s'enfuit.

Ses pas la ramenèrent près de la ruelle où elle avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois. Elle déposa Allen sur le sol, et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle se sentait vidée. Utiliser la Magie Interdite avait épuisé les quelques forces qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver depuis son réveil. Essoufflée, elle posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur lui. Toute trace de colère s'évanouit.  
Après tout, avant de chercher à se venger, elle se devait de le sauver, Lui. Allen Walker. Son seul espoir.

* * *

**A et S : Voili voilou ! Ca vous a plu ? Si vous avez aimé, que vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas ou autre, laissez nous une pitite review ( S : ou un pavé, c'est au choix ! ^^ ) ! **

**A : La suite, si vous la voulez, ne tardera pas trop je pense (quelques semaines, certainement...) !**

**A et S : À la prochaine ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A & S : Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas trop fait attendre ! **

**S : Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas ma faute... **

**A : Oh, ça va ! Je trouve que je l'ai posté assez rapidement... n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?! **

**S : Tu fais peur aux lecteurs, calme ! Bref. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Dans cette fic, seule Lynn est à nous ! Les autres personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino-sensei ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE II **

Le combat commençait à s'éterniser. Apocryphos ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver une faille chez le Comte. Ce dernier avait tout juste la force de parer les attaques, lançant par ci par là quelques offensives. Il épuisait son énergie, et plus encore, il se sentait las. Toute cette histoire l'ennuyait. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il en finisse avec Apocryphos, sinon celui-ci risquait de devenir un obstacle majeur à ses plans. Mais il n'aimait pas se battre ou souffrir d'une telle façon. De plus, cette intervention de « l'être caché » inattendue l'avait fortement contrarié. Par sa faute, il avait laissé échapper le 14e. C'était une chance inespérée de le rallier enfin à sa cause !

Sa folie était enfin retombée. Être en contact avec le Musicien le rendait fou. Gravement dérangé, il se laissait emporter par ses émotions. Cette fois-là, si cet humain n'était pas intervenu, il aurait pu tuer « Allen » sans même s'en rendre compte. Tous ses projets seraient alors tombés à l'eau.

-Tu m'ennuies, tu sais ! Tu me gênes ! Sois gentil et dégage ! lança-t-il d'une voix presque…enfantine.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il en termine au plus vite, sinon il risquait de ne pas ressortir totalement indemne de cette bataille, car pire encore, Apocryphos ne pouvait pas ressentir la fatigue, ce qui lui donnait un avantage certain. La situation tournait à son désavantage.

« L'être caché » sourit. Enfin, il remarquait une brèche dans la défense du Comte. Il allait en profiter. Il lui donnerait un coup assez puissant pour l'étourdir et en profiter pour s'enfuir. S'il était venu là, c'était seulement pour éviter qu'Allen ne sombre et que rejaillisse à sa place le tant redouté 14e. Il avait donc pris des initiatives et l'avait protégé du Comte. À présent, il devait partir et garder un œil sur lui. Car dès que l'aube apparaîtrait, marquant le début d'un nouveau jour, il se relancerait à sa poursuite.

Au loin, des bruits de pas et des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Il les avait sentis venir. La Congrégation. Ils étaient à la recherche d'Allen et de son ami. Il devait partir au plus vite.

Soudain, au fond de la ruelle, une éclatante lumière blanche apparut. Les contours d'une porte aux formes arrondies s'en détachèrent. Peu à peu, elle se matérialisa complètement, laissant le Comte pousser un soupir un soulagement. Il se mit alors à danser de joie tout en continuant à combattre, sautant dans les airs lorsque Apocryphos faisait mine de vouloir l'attaquer, rendant à la scène un aspect comique. Il riait en valsant dans l'air, trouvant une énergie nouvelle.

Road était certainement celle qu'il préférait entre tous les Noés. Même en mauvaise posture, même lorsqu'elle régénérait ses pouvoirs, elle était toujours disponible et parvenait à se rendre utile. Si elle avait trouvé assez d'énergie pour matérialiser sa porte, cela voulait dire qu'elle reviendrait sûrement très bientôt.

De cette fameuse porte sortit alors Tyki Mikk accompagné des Jasdavid encore blessés par leur affrontement avec Apocryphos. En un rien de temps, le combat des deux frères Bondom s'était complètement renversé. Ils n'étaient pas de taille face à cet être. Alors qu'ils pensaient l'avoir enfermé dans leur « vierge de fer », l'Apocryphos s'était retrouvé derrière eux. Avec une vitesse et une force inouïes, il avait pris leurs têtes et les avaient entrechoquées violemment, les étourdissant sur le coup. Paralysés un certain temps, « l'être caché » en avait profité pour les enfermer eux-mêmes dans leur propre piège. Le temps qu'ils réagissent lui avait permis de s'enfuir. Ils étaient sortis presque aussitôt mais c'était sans compter la vitesse de l'Innocence Autonome. Leur combat n'avait donc pas duré plus de quelques secondes.

Apocryphos s'immobilisa immédiatement. Il les regarda tour à tour se placer devant le Comte. Alors que les Jasdavid se lançaient à l'attaque pour le distraire, Tyki tirait le Prince Millénaire pour lui faire traverser la porte. Ils étaient venus le chercher, sachant pertinemment que ça allait se passer comme ça.

-Allez, Prince, bougez-vous ! On a pas toute la journée ! Z'êtes sourd ? s'écria Tyki.

Le Comte traversa la porte, suivi ensuite du troisième Noé puis des Jasdavid, qui continuaient à se battre tout en reculant. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent enfin la porte, celle-ci disparut presque immédiatement.

Apocryphos s'enfuit aussitôt. Il savait exactement où se trouvait Allen Walker. Il pouvait le ressentir de loin depuis qu'il avait été en contact avec son innocence.

Au moment même où il quittait les lieux, les membres de l'Ordre Noir arrivaient sur les lieux. Rien de ce qu'ils cherchaient ne s'y trouvait. Un tas de gravats, une ruelle vide, des murs éventrés et un corps si malmené qu'il en était pratiquement méconnaissable. Deux personnes cependant réussirent à l'identifier. Il s'agissait de Johnny Gill, ancien membre de la section scientifique, recherché pour trahison. Aucune trace du fugitif Allen Walker.

L'un d'entre eux eut la force de transmettre ces informations au quartier général. Il finit en demandant que des renforts viennent au plus vite pour transporter le corps.

Les autres restèrent bouche bée. Certains ne purent supporter plus longtemps la vue horrible de ce cadavre mutilé.

Une fois les renforts sur place, ils ramenèrent le corps à la Congrégation. D'autres continuèrent leur mission en ville et poursuivirent les recherches pour retrouver Allen Walker.

_Au quartier général_

La nouvelle de la mort de Johnny fut un coup extrêmement dur. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas y croire. Bien qu'ils soient au courant de l'état du corps, ils se ruèrent tous pour vérifier la véracité de cette annonce. Johnny était mort. Mort en essayant de protéger Allen. Pour ceux dont le mépris envers le jeune garçon commençait seulement à naître, ce fut l'élément déclencheur et le feu de la haine s'attisa en eux.

La plupart des exorcistes étaient partis en mission. La nouvelle ne fut transmise qu'à ceux présents à la base pour ne pas perturber le travail des autres.

Lenalee, Kanda, Timothy, Reever et tous les membres de la section scientifique étaient rassemblés autour du cercueil. Pas lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas mourir d'une façon aussi pathétique, ce devait être une erreur ! Les larmes se mirent à couler sur leurs joues. Impossible. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Johnny était une personne simple, une personne joyeuse sur qui l'on pouvait toujours compter. Pourquoi lui ?!

-MERDE ! JOHNNY ! s'écria Reever. Tu m'avais promis, pourtant ! Tu m'avais promis de rester en vie ! Et voilà que… Non… Pourquoi toi… sanglota-t-il.

Une aura de mort pesait sur la Congrégation. Les temps si difficiles qu'ils devaient traverser sapaient le moral de tout le monde. Une tristesse immense s'immisça dans le cœur de chacun, leur faisant réaliser la nouvelle. Oui. C'était bien lui. Johnny était mort. Ils avaient perdu un nouveau camarade. Lenalee s'effondra en pleurs. Son monde s'écroulait une fois de plus. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tous ces morts. C'en était assez ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tous ses amis meurent, les uns après les autres, lui faisant subir le fardeau de leur survivre ?!

Kanda resta debout, stoïque, les yeux rivés sur le cadavre. La culpabilité lui serra la gorge. Il était sur les lieux moins d'une heure avant. Quand cela s'était-il produit ? Des dizaines de questions lui traversaient l'esprit, alors qu'en silence, il observait le corps sans vie de celui qu'il avait, pendant quelques jours, considéré comme son ami.

Emilia accompagnée du maréchal Cloud Nine vinrent récupérer Timothy en pleine crise de larmes. Lui aussi ?! Tous ses camarades disparaissaient les uns après les autres ! Il ne comprenait plus vraiment la situation. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait la vie à la Congrégation ? Quelques rares moments de bonheur aux côtés de personnes qu'on nous arrache l'instant d'après ? Ce n'était pas de ça qu'il voulait !

La culpabilité s'infiltra dans l'esprit de Reever. Il avait perdu un nouveau compagnon, et tout était de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas laissé partir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il se frappa le front violemment, s'injuriant avec force, honteux et en colère contre lui-même, alors que les larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues. « Si seulement je l'en avais empêché… Crétin. Tu as laissé Allen seul, toi qui voulais tout faire pour l'aider. Tout ça n'aura servi à rien… » se répétait-il sans cesse.

Komui s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Ses responsabilités l'empêchaient de pouvoir rester avec ses camarades dans ces dures épreuves. Ils ne pouvaient montrer ses sentiments, et se devait de continuer à croire en l'avenir. Cependant, si Johnny était mort, avaient-ils un espoir que le 14e ne se soient pas encore emparé complètement du corps d'Allen ? Ou la situation était-elle irrémédiablement perdue ?

De son côté, l'inspecteur Luberier poussa un profond soupir. Cela l'ennuyait tellement. Cet homme n'était de toute façon qu'un déchet qui avait trahi l'organisation. Il méritait ce qui lui était arrivé, après tout.

En se levant, il fit signe à un de ses agents de convoquer les exorcistes, les membres de la section scientifique, les grandes instances ainsi que les généraux à venir se rassembler.

Il était temps de tenir cette petite réunion. La situation l'imposait.

Lynn veillait sur Allen depuis bientôt une heure. Il s'était évanoui et semblait profondément endormi. Elle commençait à perdre patience. Elle soupira, ennuyée, et se jeta sur son bras pour le secouer violemment.

-ALLEZ ! ALLEN ! Réveille-toi ! J'en ai marre, là ! lui cria-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Il se redressa presque aussitôt en lui donnant un coup de boule au passage. Le choc l'étourdit, et elle tomba par terre. Elle recula un peu, se frottant le front.

-Eh ! Excuse-toi, au moins ! Ca fait mal euh ! dit-elle en affichant une moue boudeuse.

Alors qu'Allen lui lançait un regard interrogatif, se demandant qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là, elle, elle se pencha vers lui en riant.

-Alors ? Ca va, pas trop brutal le réveil ? Bon. Sérieusement, Allen. Ça va mieux maintenant ? Si tu avais vu ta tête quand je t'ai ramené, c'était effrayant !

-Qui… Qui es-tu ? hésita-t-il en se relevant quelque peu. Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Eh bien, je m'appelle Lynn ! Quant au fait que je connaisse ton nom… Disons que… j'ai toujours été plus ou moins à tes côtés ! Je connais tes pensées, tes actes, ton passé, tes amis. Je les connais, bien qu'eux ne me connaissent pas.

Soudain, il posa son regard sur la marque sur son cou. Un peu embarrassée, elle mit sa main dessus.

-Oh, ça ? Eh bien… Ca doit te rappeler quelque chose, non ?

-… Tim ? lança-t-il à brûle-pourpoint, les sourcils froncés.

-Gagné ! Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment Tim et en même temps je le suis. C'est une longue histoire, compliquée et éprouvante que je préfèrerais te raconter lorsque nous serons à l'abri.

Il la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Cette histoire le dépassait complètement. Comment pouvait-elle être Timcanpy ? Cela voulait-il dire que son golem s'était métamorphosé ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Soudain, il se rappela les derniers évènements précédant son évanouissement. La bataille avec le Comte, Johnny, Kanda...

-Je…- commença Lynn.

-Une autre fois ! la coupa Allen, qui commençait à courir. Je dois me dépêcher d'aller retrouver Johnny et… !

-Johnny ? fit-elle sur un ton sec et triste, alors que certains souvenirs jaillissaient de sa mémoire. Johnny Gill ? L'homme qui était avec toi lors de ton combat avec le gros tas ?

-Euh, si le gros tas désigne le Comte Millénaire, alors oui ! C'est exactement ça !

-Qui veux-tu retrouver ? Johnny Gill est mort. Par ta faute. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dur.

* * *

**A & S : J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Un review, please ? *-* Que ce soit pour nous dire que vous avez aimé ou pas, votre avis sera toujours le bienvenu ! (promis, on vous mangera pas !) On a mis une illustration sur DeviantArt pour ce chapitre !**

**Sur ce, au prochain chapitre ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A : Salut ! Grâce à une soudaine montée inspiration que j'ai eu vers minuit et des poussières, la suite est là plus tôt que prévue !**

**S : À la base on devait la poster demain, mais pour éviter de faire une nuit blanche, on l'a met aujourd'hui finalement ! ^^**

**A et S : Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnage appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura sauf pour Lynn !**

**CHAPITRE III**

La dernière personne conviée s'assit sur le siège qui lui était désigné. Tous les membres de la Congrégation attendus étaient au complet. La réunion pouvait enfin commencer.

Une tension indéfinissable régnait dans l'air. Mélange entre immense tristesse contenue, colère et incompréhension. Prémices d'un désespoir total. Signe avant-coureur d'un sentiment d'insécurité certain, mêlé à une grande crainte. Méfiance. Doute. Appréhension.

Jamais une telle atmosphère n'avait plané sur la Congrégation. Des murmures s'élevaient, un brouhaha incessant porteur de rumeurs infondées, et de spéculations en tous genres. Les exorcistes étaient comme tenus à l'écart. Personne n'osait leur adresser la parole. Seul Chao Jî (revenu en urgence d'une mission en Amérique) discutait familièrement avec d'autres membres. Lenalee, Kanda et Timothy restaient donc isolés. Peut-être étaient-ils craints avec les derniers événements ? Peut-être ne partageaient-ils pas la même vision du monde ?

Lorsque Luberier, qui présidait la réunion, pénétra dans la pièce, le silence se fit. Les corbeaux se déployaient derrière lui. Le Grand Intendant était plus sérieux que 'est-ce qui ressortirait de cette réunion ? Cela servirait-il vraiment ?

- Bien. Commença Luberier. Nous pouvons débuter la réunion. Comme vous le savez tous, la situation est extrêmement grave, dangereuse et complexe. Notre Congrégation est encore faible face à la puissance des Noés. Nous manquons d'exorcistes aptes à la contrer. Cela ne s'arrangera pas, malheureusement. D'autant que désormais, nous devons faire face à un nouvel ennemi. Le 14e. Plus communément connu sous le nom d'Allen Walker. Il nous a d'abord trahi en entravant la réussite du plan « Exorcistes 3e génération » en permettant à Alma Karma de s'échapper, puis en fuyant avec l'aide des Noés. Il doit certainement, à l'heure qu'il est, être sous l'emprise du 14e qui, nous le savons, a un lien direct avec le Comte Millénaire. Pour ceux espérant encore qu' il reviendra un jour, réintégrera la Congrégation, nous aidera dans notre combat contre les Noés ou encore qu'il est toujours un exorciste comme un autre et que notre Ordre lui pardonnera ses actes, je vous le dis… VOUS VOUS FOURVOYEZ . Allen Walker est notre ennemi. Nous devons le traquer et le trouver. Il est notre cible prioritaire. L'administration Centrale dirige actuellement les recherches et décidera lorsque l'heure sera venue du sort réservé à ce paria. Bien. La nouvelle a sûrement dû vous parvenir. Celle de la mort d'un ancien membre de notre Congrégation : Johnny Gill.

Cette annonce alourdit un peu plus encore l'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle. Une nouvelle odeur s'y était rajoutée. Une marque caractéristique, reconnaissable entre toutes une fois qu'on y avait été confronté. La mort.

- Cet homme pouvait aussi être considéré comme un traître. Il a démissionné de son poste à la section scientifique sous un faux prétexte, dans le but d'aller retrouver Allen Walker.

- Certes. souffla Kanda, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'attirer tous les regards sur lui. Seulement… peut-être que cela est impossible à comprendre pour vous, mais s'il a fait ça, c'était pour retrouver un ami. Un ami qu'il voulait aider, et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser seul. Même si c'était pour retrouver ce crétin de Moyashi, ses intentions étaient honorables, vous ne croyez pas ? conclut-il en portant un regard lourd de sens sur l'auditoire.

Personne ne dit mot. D'aucun ne s'attendait à une telle intervention de sa part. Luberier poussa un profond soupir et secoua la main pour signifier qu'il n'en avait cure. Il était tellement las de ces mêmes discours à longueur de journée.

- Cette intervention n'était pas nécessaire, général. Rétorqua finalement l'inspecteur. Ces « intentions honorables » comme vous dites se sont soldées par la mort d'un homme. Johnny Gill aurait dû cesser, avec effet immédiat, ses relations, quelles qu'elles soient, avec Allen Walker. Si ce traître était seul, c'est qu'il le méritait. Ce sera tout ce que j'ai à dire là-dessus. Pour faire court, Johnny Gill a été assassiné. Son corps a été retrouvé sur les lieux où mes hommes avaient localisé le 14e. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'affaire est d'ores et déjà réglée. Le coupable du meurtre n'est autre qu'Allen Walker. Le crâne de la victime a été fendu en deux par un coup d'une violence inouïe, l'arme utilisée évoque l'épée d'exorciste de ce cher garçon et...-

- Vous mentez ! s'écria Lenalee, les larmes aux yeux. Mais enfin, ouvrez un peu les yeux ! Allen n'aurait jamais été capable d'une chose pareille, même sous l'emprise du 14e ! Vous tous, même si vous semblez l'avoir oublié, vous connaissez Allen autant que moi. La mort faisait partie de son quotidien, la mort semblait avoir pénétré jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, mais le meurtre était contre sa nature ! Tuer même les Akumas le révulsait. C'était quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre les sentiments des gens mieux que quiconque, quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait toujours compter, qui ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter une situation désespérée, même quand elle était irrémédiablement perdue. Une personne déterminée, qui aime ses amis et la Congrégation. Voilà qui est Allen Walker ! Je suis absolument certaine qu'en ce moment même, il lutte de toutes ses forces pour résister au 14e ! Il n'a pas abandonné, c'est sûr. « Allen » n'a pas encore complètement disparu. Fit-elle, et sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

Elle balaya la salle du regard. Tout le monde l'écoutait, malgré eux pour certains qui voyaient son intervention d'un saleœil. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage puis reprit :

- Certes. Johnny est mort. Mais ce n'est pas Allen qui l'a tué. Pour lui, le meurtre était un péché, et la vie, un don du ciel. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de porter un tel fardeau, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer en retour. 14e ou pas, il n'aurait tout simplement pas été capable d'assassiner quelqu'un. Surtout pas un ami. Je pense que vous tirez des conclusions bien trop hâtives. Avez-vous donc oublié que le Comte Millénaire aussi possède une arme semblable à celle d'Allen ?

- Aucune trace, rien qui ne prouve que le Comte Millénaire se soit rendu sur les lieux à un moment où à un autre. Rétorqua sèchement Luberier.

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne s'y est effectivement pas rendu. Je déteste ce genre de rumeurs fondées sur de simples hypothèses lancées à tout-va. La vie ne suit pas une route droite dénuée d'obstacles, la vie n'est pas une succession d'événements« logiques » ! Peut-être ne saurons-nous jamais qui a réellement tué Johnny. Mais je préfère ça que savoir qu'Allen est injustement condamné !

- Qui te dit qu'il est « injustement »condamné ? intervint Chao Jî, d'une voix sinistre. Si on suit ta logique et ton raisonnement de petite fille modèle, Allen Walker est blanc comme neige, impeccable, et innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'accuse. Tu oublies certains détails. Il s'est enfui avec les Noés ! Nos ennemis ! Ceux qui commandent les Akumas, détruisent l'humanité et ont jadis tué tous mes proches ! Il nous a trahi, et a perdu son titre d'exorciste. Depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, il a pu modifier sa façon d'être. Les épreuves de la vie changent les hommes. Allen Walker est un Noé, lui aussi ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à une personne comme lui ! Si on le trouve, on le tue ! fit-il en pesant ses derniers mots, une lueur noire dans ses yeux.

Cette déclaration fit sourire Luberier. En voilà un qui valait le détour.

Lenalee resta bouleversée par ses paroles. Etait-ce bien à Chao Jî Han qu'elle parlait ? Pourquoi cet homme était-il si cruel dans ses paroles ? Le pensait-il vraiment ?

- Le 14e est une menace pour tout le monde, et avant tout pour Allen. Il fait tout pour ne pas fléchir face à la fatalité, j'en suis certaine ! reprit-elle. Et quand bien même, si la mémoire du 14e Noé s'était en effet complètement emparée de lui, je refuserai de me battre. Ce n'est pas une retraite, ce n'est pas un abandon. Il s'agit d'un refus pur et simple. Il y a peu, Allen m'a déclaré qu'il se considérait toujours comme un exorciste, qu'il aimait toujours la Congrégation et ses amis. L'avez-vous vraiment tous oublié ? Il a été à vos côtés, il a ri, pleuré, combattu avec vous, il a été votre camarade, il a traversé de nombreuses épreuves avec vous. Il vous a aussi sauvé la vie, à tous !

- Peut-être. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'on nous révèle qu'Allen était en réalité un de ces sales Noés ! répliqua une nouvelle fois Chao Jî.

- Et alors ? Comme je le disais, il a été votre camarade. Il a été votre ami ! Vous, qui, il y a de cela quelques mois, vous disiez ses compagnons, êtes-vous si lâches que vous le laissez tomber au moment où il a le plus besoin de votre soutien ? Lui a toujours été là pour vous. Plutôt que de vous défiler, pourquoi ne pas lui prêter main-forte ? Pourquoi ne pas l'aider, l'accompagner dans ces dures épreuves et lui permettre de vaincre ? Cependant, je sais quelle est la cause de tout ceci. La peur. La crainte. Le doute et la méfiance. La Congrégation est affaiblie. La pression de l'administration centrale et du Vatican est trop forte. Les évènements que nous avons dû traverser ont étiolé notre confiance et notre dévotion. La peur s'est insinuée dans nos esprits, nous faisant nous méfier de tout le monde. Même de nos plus proches amis. Même de nos camarades, à qui nous confions notre vie chaque jour. Regardez-vous. Vous ne savez plus sur qui compter vraiment. Et c'est là que vous faites fausse route. Nos amis d'hier sont nos amis d'aujourd'hui. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que nous devons nous serrer les coudes, et se soutenir mutuellement ! Sinon, la Congrégation même perdrait son sens. Un ami m'a dit un jour que nous étions tous liés, quelle que soit la distance qui nous sépare. Oui. Vous avez dû l'oublier. Allen Walker. Moi, je suis une exorciste, tout comme lui. Je suis son amie et sa camarade ! Il m'a transmis ses paroles. Elles étaient porteuses d'une promesse de retour, de victoire. D'amitié. Si vous l'oubliez maintenant, vous abandonnez un ami à une mort certaine. Vous rendrez vains tous ses espoirs. Vous rayerez son existence de votre mémoire. N'est-ce pas aussi cruel que de planter volontairement un couteau dans le cœur de quelqu'un ? Allen restera toujours Allen. Un ami restera toujours un ami. Exorciste restera toujours exorciste. Il sera à jamais dans nos cœurs, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et il vaincra le 14e ! Je suis prête à lui apporter mon soutien, et ce, même si c'est considéré comme une trahison par la Congrégation ! C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je peux clamer, haut et fort, avec fierté, qu'Allen est mon ami et qu'il n'est pas coupable du meurtre dont on l'accuse !

Alors qu'elle allait poursuivre son discours, des applaudissements se firent entendre. Lenalee se retourna vivement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Luberier. Quel homme méprisable…

Il écarta ses mains. Un rictus mauvais se forma sur son visage.

- Quel joli et émouvant discours. J'admire vraiment votre talent d'oratrice. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Seulement cela ne sert à rien. Allen Walker est considéré comme un traître, et cela le restera tant que je serai ici. Votre intervention n'aura mené à rien, chère Lenalee. Peut-être qu'en réalité Allen Walker n'a pas vraiment tué Johnny. Mais cela ne changera rien à sa condition. De plus, vous vous mettez dans une situation vraiment embarrassante, croyez-moi. Déclarer de vive voix, devant des membres des hautes instances de la Congrégation, que vous viendrez en aide au 14ealors qu'il est considéré comme un paria, je n'appelle pas ça une idée très maligne. Et, que dire de vous, chère exorciste ? Il me semble que vous n'avez pas été apte à aider Allen Walker, la dernière fois, non ?

Regardez autour de vous. Votre petit sermon aura-t-il réussi à changer la façon de penser de certaines de ces personnes ?

Lenalee grinça des dents. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Il l'avait piégée. Elle était acculée, s'étant elle-même mise dans cette situation délicate. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Luberier était un homme fourbe, espiègle, qui n'hésitait pas à sacrifier des pions pour avancer dans la partie. Un mot de travers et c'en était fini d'elle. Son frère était sur le point de se lever pour la défendre lorsque l'inspecteur lui intima de rester à sa place. Lenalee se rassit elle aussi. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne le supporterait plus très longtemps. Allen avait besoin d'elle. Elle devait l'aider, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas été capable la dernière fois. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Une fois la réunion terminée, tous les exorcistes rejoignirent leur chambre. La nuit était tombée. Chao Jî avait un atroce mal de crâne. La voix suraiguë de cette fille lui résonnait dans la tête. Ses paroles lui donnaient la migraine. Tout en marchant vers sa chambre, la colère vint peu à peu. Depuis quelques temps, c'était le seul sentiment qui parvenait à le faire se sentir vivant. La colère. La haine. Envers les Akumas, envers les Noés, envers Allen Walker. Envers la Congrégation.

Il avait vu son regard. Son regard plein de reproches qui trahissait ses pensées. Il savait quelle opinion elle avait de lui. Il savait qu'il était devenu méprisable, haineux, méchant.

Il ne parvenait pas à arrêter cette transformation. Il changeait au fil du temps. Cela venait du fond de son cœur, de son âme.

Soudain, il sentit un liquide chaud couler derrière sa tête. Il le toucha du bout des doigts. C'était visqueux. Lorsqu'il ramena sa main devant lui, il identifia ce liquide.

Il perdait du sang de la tête. Une voix murmurait au fond de lui :

« Tu ne supportes plus d'être avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas à ta place. Ta place est parmi nous, et moi, je suis ta mémoire. La mémoire du 8e Noé qui sommeille en toi. »

**A : Voilà ! Un chapitre de plus ! **

**S : Oui ! J'admire tes « montées d'inspiration » ! C'est bien pratique ! ^^ **

**REVIEW ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A et S : Coucou ! Un nouveau chapitre de plus pour vous !**

**S : Les montées d'inspiration nocturne se font de plus en plus fréquentes ! Faut que ça dure !**

**A : Ouaip ! Lui aussi il je l'ai écrit vers minuit ! Et y a plein de révélatiooooons****!**

**A et S : On a plein d'idées pour la suite ! Mais chaque chose a son temps, alors bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE IV** :

- Johnny… est mort ? fit Allen avec horreur.

- Combien de fois faut que je te le dise ? Oui, il est mort ! Quelqu'un lui a fendu le crâne en deux, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Cracha Lynn d'un ton sec.

Il écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Son esprit était totalement confus, il ne savait plus que penser, où il en était, ce qu'il devait faire en premier… Il était sur le point d'abandonner. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait tout laisser tomber. Les morts s'accumulaient, alourdissant sa peine chaque jour. Tout était de sa faute. Si Johnny était mort, c'était pour le sauver. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, son ami était venu jusqu'ici dans l'intention de l'aider. Tout était de sa faute.

Allen s'affaissa. Ses forces le quittaient une nouvelle fois. Un désespoir sans nom s'empara de lui. Que devait-il faire ?

Lynn soupira, puis se baissa pour rester à la même hauteur qu'Allen. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se revit presque, il y a de cela quelques années, quand elle était aussi désespérée que lui. Et cela l'irrita au plus haut point. Énervée, elle le prit par le col et le souleva un peu. Elle plaça son visage en face du sien et lui parla durement.

- C'est pas le moment de chialer, je te rappelle ! Tes petits copains de la Congrégation te cherchent encore ! Alors ressaisis-toi un peu ! On n'a pas le temps, il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri ! D'autant que l'autre gros tas et cet être ne sont pas bien loin !

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de baisser les yeux. Si poursuivre dans cette voie n'apportait que mort et souffrance, à quoi bon continuer… ? Lynn soupira une nouvelle fois en se relevant.

- Tim… Où est Tim ?

Il la regardait d'un air perdu. Elle rougit un peu et tourna la tête. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre ? « Il est mort lui aussi mais moi je suis là ! » ou encore « Cet être l'a tué, il s'est dissous, et cela m'a permis de me réveiller. » Quelque chose comme ça ? Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter sa peine, qu'elle devinait déjà immense.

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête. Ils étaient en danger, et devaient fuir avant tout. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Leurs ennemis se rapprochaient inexorablement de leur position.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle saisit le poignet d'Allen puis lui ordonna de la suivre. La pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée, s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure. Ils étaient déjà trempés jusqu'aux os. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas où aller. Dans quel endroit sur cette terre pouvaient-ils bien être à l'abri ?

L'appartement qu'ils avaient loué ? Elle ne savait pas si même là-bas ils se retrouveraient en sécurité. Ils avaient perdu énormément de temps à se reposer. Leurs ennemis avaient peut-être déjà eu le temps de les repérer. Qu'importe. C'était leur seule chance.

Alors qu'ils couraient, Lynn sentit subitement son esprit devenir incroyablement clair. Le chemin devant elle semblait tout tracé, comme si un instinct mystérieux guidait ses pas jusqu'à sa destination. Elle savait où aller, quel chemin emprunter, identifiant chaque ruelle, chaque maison, exploitant les recoins les plus sombres afin d'établir le plus de distance possible entre eux et leurs poursuivants. Elle assistait à cette course de l'extérieur, en tant que simple spectatrice. Elle ne s'appartenait plus. Quelque chose avait pris le dessus sur sa conscience. Une sorte de « Mémoire » qui s'activait indépendamment de sa volonté.

Elle tourna la tête soudainement. Allen ralentissait le pas. Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant la source du mouvement qu'il avait entre-aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt. Une ombre les suivait. Il l'avait remarqué depuis un certain temps, sans y prêter plus attention. Il secoua la tête. Tant que cette silhouette ne se manifestait pas, elle ne représentait pas de danger. Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa course, et sur la jeune fille devant lui. Il ne savait pas qui elle était. Les derniers événements s'étaient déroulés beaucoup trop vite et sa capacité d'acceptation avait légèrement été dépassée par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Lynn avait raison. C'était dur, certes, mais elle avait raison. S'il perdait trop de temps à pleurer la perte de ses amis, il n'avancerait pas. Les menaces actuelles étaient bien trop présentes et dangereuses pour être ignorées. Ses pensées s'éclaircirent soudainement. Son regard abattu et voilé d'un chagrin douloureux s'effaça. Une nouvelle détermination se lisait dans ses yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course intensive, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. L'appartement était devant eux. Ils s'y engouffrèrent avec empressement. À l'abri des menaces, et de la pluie. Le rêve ! Lynn s'affala sur un lit et poussa un soupir de soulagement, essoufflée. La respiration saccadée, Allen s'assit. Il jetait des coups d'œil à la porte toutes les trente secondes, s'attendant à ce qu'un de leurs ennemis défonce la porte sans crier gare. Il ne se passa rien.

Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Enfin en paix, songea-t-il. Bien qu'il devinait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Le silence plana pendant une poignée de secondes, durant lesquelles nos deux personnages récupérèrent leur souffle.

Une fois calmé, Allen vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de Lynn. Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras. Elle attendait sa question. Toute trace de la colère et la dureté avec lesquelles elle l'avait traité avait disparu.

- Bien. Tu m'as promis de répondre à mes questions une fois que nous serions en sécurité. C'est le cas, alors réponds maintenant. Qui es-tu vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec gravité.

- Tss… T'es pas cool ! On est enfin à l'abri après tant d'épreuves. Tu pourrais te détendre un peu ! lança-t-elle avec désinvolture. Continua-t-elle en se relevant. Tu risques de ne pas croire ce que je vais te raconter, mais sache que c'est la vérité. Alors peu importe ce que tu penses, ces faits sont réels. Voilà. Je m'appelle Lynn, j'ai quinze ans. Enfin, en apparence. En réalité, j'en ai cinquante. Mais je te raconterai ça une autre fois.

Il y a longtemps, pour le bien du 14e, pa...- Cross, a enfermé mon âme et ma conscience dans le corps de Timcanpy. Pendant tout ce temps, alors que j'observais les événements à travers les yeux du Golem, mes souvenirs et mon esprit restaient ensommeillés.

- Mon maître a fait une telle chose ? Et pour le bien du 14e, tu dis ? C'est horrible !

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'était décidé à l'avance, je connaissais ma sentence bien avant qu'elle ne s'applique. Je l'ai choisi de mon plein gré. La situation à l'époque était si terrible, tout tournait en une véritable tragédie…

Tout était programmé pour qu'à la mort de Timcanpy, mon corps réapparaisse et ma conscience s'éveille. La Magie Interdite et dieu sait quel autre sort ont rendu possible ce miracle. Lorsque Tim est mort, tué par cet être répugnant –dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom- je me suis réveillée. Tous les attributs que possédait le golem sont alors devenus miens. Je suis devenu Tim, et il est devenu moi. De cette façon, il ne sera pas mort en vain.

Toute cette histoire a été montée dans le but d'accompagner le 14e jusqu'à son éveil, afin qu'il ne soit pas seul. Que quelqu'un qu'il connaît soit là pour lui. Cross a eu l'idée, je n'ai fait que me porter volontaire. Tu comprends ?

Allen la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses à assimiler d'un seul coup. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Cette fille était donc une sorte de matérialisation de Timcanpy en être humain ? De mieux en mieux ! Si Lynn avait hérité des souvenirs, des facultés de Tim, alors on ne pouvait pas le considérer comme mort. Il vivait à travers elle. Dire qu'en réalité, il avait côtoyé cette fille –sous forme de conscience- pendant des années !

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son Maître était encore responsable d'une situation improbable. Mais au final, ce n'était pas pour lui, « Allen ». Lui, il était étranger à toute cette histoire. C'était pour le 14e . Maussade, il plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Lynn d'un air las.

- Je vois… Donc j'imagine que tu vas tout tenter pour que le 14e se réveille et s'empare de moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'était votre but initial, non ? Cela veut dire que toi aussi, tu es mon ennemie. Conclut-il, tristement, en se levant.

Elle ne répondit pas. Silence. Il s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'une voix tremblante l'arrêta.

- Non… Je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… La situation est bien trop compliquée pour moi… je ne peux pas choisir… fit Lynn, désespérée. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas… Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seule à nouveau…

Il s'immobilisa. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Inconsciemment, il se rassit et posa une main sur ses épaules pour la réconforter. Elle était au bord des larmes.

Elle se ressaisit et inspira un grand coup. Elle regarda Allen. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Il était si important pour elle. Mais, au fond d'elle, Lynn aimait toujours le 14e. Comment choisir ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce choix s'impose à elle ?

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur Allen. Il semblait terriblement las. Il ne tiendrait pas le coup à ce rythme-là.

Allen avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser, mais il se retenait pourtant. D'une part ça la gênerait peut-être. D'autre part, la confusion grandissait dans son esprit. Toutes les informations assimilées depuis deux heures formaient une barrière à la réflexion. Ses émotions n'en étaient que plus vives ; il sentait qu'il allait craquer. C'était trop. Trop d'un seul coup. Il essaya de se contenir. Laisser libre cours à ses sentiments refoulés maintenant le rendrait sans doute incontrôlable. Il ne fallait pas, ce serait une occasion bien trop facile pour le 14e qui en profiterait pour s'emparer de son corps.

- Maintenant, tu devrais te reposer. Cette journée a été éprouvante, et tu as l'air extrêmement fatigué. Alors si tu-

- Qui était mon Maître pour toi ? Que représentait le maréchal Cross Marian à tes yeux ? la coupa-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il voulait savoir, tout de suite. Il se faisait du mal, et il le savait.

- Laisse tomber. Je te raconterai ça une autre fois. Tu dois-

- QUI ÉTAIT LE MARÉCHAL CROSS POUR TOI ?! cria-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi énervé. Ses émotions étaient sans doute trop fortes. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Fatigué, trempé, perdu, abandonné, pourchassé. Seul. Voilà comment Allen devait se sentir en ce moment. Il avait craqué. Il ne tenait plus.

- C… Cross était mon pè- commença-t-elle.

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Le son mat d'un corps qui s'écroule.

Allen s'était effondré. Des gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler sur son front. Sa peau se colora peu à peu. Le 14e tentait de prendre le dessus. Cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. La mémoire du Noé en lui semblait gagner du terrain, jour après jour. Bientôt, il remporterait cette bataille. Allen avait beau se battre, sa barrière s'amincissait au fil du temps.

Inquiète, Lynn se porta à sa hauteur. Elle mit une main sur son front. Brûlant. Génial. En plus de ça, Allen avait réussi à attraper la fièvre.

Lynn gloussa. La situation était vraiment désespérée.

Elle passa ses bras dans le dos du jeune garçon, puis le souleva. Elle faillit trébucher sous le poids du corps qu'elle portait. Il était lourd, la vache ! Elle parvint au bout de plusieurs minutes à le glisser dans le lit. Comme ça, on aurait juste dit un adolescent normal de quinze ans –avec une bien étrange cicatrice sur la joue gauche, certes- qui dormait tranquillement. Destructeur du Temps, Interprète, Exorciste, Noé… Allen Walker était bien des choses. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser vivre normalement, parfois ?

Soudain, elle regarda par la fenêtre. La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée. Lynn s'assit, et prit la main d'Allen. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Enfin un peu de calme. Même si la tempête les attendait juste derrière, peu importait. Ils pouvaient bien se permettre un peu de repos.

- Allen. Je suis là, maintenant. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu n'es plus seul. Murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Road va être jalouse. Lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et un air dur se peignit sur son visage. Son cœur, lui, tambourinait sous la peur. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Surprise ! On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? continua la voix joyeusement. Allez. Donne-nous Allen.

Elle serra les dents. Là, les choses devenaient un tantinet plus compliquées. Elle devrait se battre seule. Eux, étaient trois. Les Noés.

**A : Et voilà ! Content ? Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à vous manifester et à commenter l'histoire !**

**S : Ceci concerne tous les lecteurs : c'est bientôt la rentrée, ça vous plaît pas hein... À nous non plus. Étant donné que les devoirs vont nous tomber sur la tête dès le 3 septembre, il est fort possible que le rythme de publication ralentisse !**

**A : Oui. On postera certainement un chapitre par mois, et si jamais on est un peu en retard faudra pas s'étonner ! Mais on va pas non plus se relâcher !**

**Review, please ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A & S : Salut ! Ca faisait longtemps hein ? On vous a manqué ? **

**Bref. Nous revoilà avec un nouveau pitit chapitre ! Bonne lecture, et... n'oubliez pas les reviews ! *-***

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent tous à Katsura Hoshino et donc pas à nous... snif...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE V** :

Bookman posa son regard sur son jeune apprenti. Les Noés ne l'avaient pas épargné. Il serra les dents. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il en avait fait la promesse. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps. Trois ou quatre mois. Trois ou quatre mois que cette mascarade perdurait. Les Noés avaient perdus toute confiance en eux. Pour parer à toute éventualité, ils leur avaient attaché les mains. Les parasites de Fiddler rongeaient son élève peu à peu.

Mais s'ils continuaient comme ça, « Lavi »ne tiendrait jamais le coup. Comment faire ? Ils ne pouvaient pas s'évader. Le maillet d'exorciste de Bookman Junior avait été emmené dieu sait où et ils étaient ligotés si fort que leurs liens leur sciaient la peau.

« Desires », « Joyd » et« Fiddler », les trois Noés qui les retenaient prisonniers, étaient soudainement partis, sans crier gare. Ils avaient assigné un des leurs à la lourde tâche de devoir surveiller un prisonnier complètement HS et borgne, et un vieux grand-père qui semblait avoir perdu sa langue. « Mercym »,le 7e apôtre, avait dû penser que cette mission n'était rien d'autre qu'une simple formalité. Négligeant, il s'était profondément endormi.

Certes, mais cela ne leur donnait toujours pas la moindre chance de pouvoir s'enfuir. Soudain, un bruit sur sa gauche alerta Bookman. Il se retourna vivement. Lavi semblait enfin se réveiller. Il reprenait peu à peu conscience.

-Salut le vieux ! lança-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée, trop forte selon ledit « vieux ».

-Tais-toi, crétin ! Tu risques de le réveiller. Les autres Noés sont partis. Murmura Bookman en désignant Mercym du menton.

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux. Lavi n'était pas dupe. Il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de son « grand-père ». Quelques éléments suspects avaient retenu l'attention du Junior dans les conversations qu'avaient Bookman et les Noés. Il se retint de poser toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Une vive douleur aux poignets lui rappela qu'il était toujours attaché. Il soupira.

Si Bookman acceptait de tout dévoiler, leur captivité prendrait fin. Leur calvaire s'arrêterait là. Mais le vieux n'était pas décidé à révéler quoi que ce soit. Quelque chose le retenait.

Lavi ne savait pas comment réagir à cette abstention. Devait-il se mettre en colère, car après tout, c'était lui qui payait le prix de ce silence ? Ou devait-il accepter cette situation et attendre que ça s'arrange ?

Il gloussa. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Tout cela ne rimait à rien. Il leva les yeux vers son grand-père. Il en avait assez, ça devait s'arrêter.

-Papi… commença-t-il. Quatre mois. Ca va faire quatre mois qu'on est ici. Le Comte n'est toujours pas venu te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le déluge ? Donne-leur ces foutues informations qu'ils nous lib-

Une douleur subite interrompit Lavi dans sa tirade. S'intensifiant de seconde en seconde, elle le plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Elle semblait le ronger de l'intérieur, et cela ne faisait qu'empirer depuis tout ce temps. Tant qu'il aurait les foutus parasites de Fiddler dans le corps, sa vie ne tiendrait qu'à un fil, et c'était seulement par leur « extrême bonté » qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie.

-Ecoute petit. Il y a longtemps, trente-cinq ans pour être exact, j'avais un autre apprenti. Le précédent Bookman Junior. Il est mort, cependant. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai recueilli, « Lavi ». Lorsque mon élève était encore en vie, il nous a fait promettre, moi et trois autres personnes, de protéger sa seule famille jusqu'à son retour. De ne jamais rien divulguer sur leur identité ou sur leurs motivations, car cela risquerait d'envenimer les choses.

-Quel est le rapport avec tout ça ? demanda Lavi, d'une voix sourde, des gouttes de sueur sur le front.

Bookman posa un regard insistant sur son élève. Ce dernier crut même y voir une lueur d'excuse muette à son intention. Petit à petit, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Lavi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma aussitôt, retenant un cri de douleur. Le vieux vit que son apprenti avait compris.

-Ne me dis pas que ton élève…- commença Lavi.

-Si, le coupa instantanément Bookman, de peur que Mercym l'entende. C'était lui.

-Je comprends… mieux, continua-t-il, la respiration sifflante. Tout se recoupe… Tu ne peux donc rien révéler. Alors, cela veut dire…que tu en étais un, toi aussi, non ?

-Oui. J'étais ce qu'on peut appeler un partisan du 14e, mais l'ancienne génération de Noés entretenait aussi de bonnes relations avec les Bookmen.

Lavi le regarda d'un air étrange. Il ne savait trop que penser. Son grand-père avait vécu aux côtés du 14e, une entité qui lui avait toujours paru sombre et mystérieuse. Qui sait quels autres innombrables secrets il pouvait encore lui cacher… ?

Il se souvint soudain d'une chose que Bookman avait dite.

-Qui étaient les trois autres personnes avec toi, qui sont également liées par cette promesse ?

Bookman ne répondit pas. Il se demandait s'il pouvait lui en parler ou pas. Lavi connaissait l'identité d'une des trois personnes mais ne pouvait se douter de celle de la seconde et de la troisième. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il n'en sache rien.

-Papi ? appela Lavi.

Bookman cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. C'est ce moment que choisit Mercym pour se réveiller. Wisely l'avait appelé à l'aide de ses ondes cérébrales. Cela semblait urgent, alors il devait y aller au plus vite. Il se leva en grognant. Soudain, il remarqua la présence des deux prisonniers. Il posa un regard hésitant sur eux. Que devait-il faire ? Assigner un autre Noé à sa place pour accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été initialement confiée de veiller sur ces deux-là ?

Il se posa la question quelques secondes. Finalement, il se décida. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient être dangereux dans leur état. Bah, ça irait, il était convaincu de pouvoir les laisser seuls. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, sans un regard, Mercym quitta la salle.

Un grand silence plana quelques instants entre les deux Bookmen. Malgré la douleur encore présente, Lavi esquissa un sourire. Il se retint autant qu'il put, puis éclata de rire. La tête de ce gars, mon dieu ! Il avait vu défiler des horreurs dans sa vie, mais ça !

Alors qu'il pouffait, son grand-père le regardait de travers. Comment pouvait-il rire dans une telle situation ?

Lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Bookman, Lavi s'interrompit immédiatement. La douleur le reprit aussitôt. Visiblement,« Fiddler » ne comptait pas lui laisser de répit.

-Prince ? Prince ?! PRINCE ! Vous êtes avec nous ? s'écria Wisely. Tous les Noés disponibles sont présents. Non mais allô Prince ? Vous me recevez ?

Le Comte se releva doucement. Voilà bientôt quatre heures qu'il se reposait, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à retrouver ses forces. Il soupira, et posa ensuite un regard blasé sur l'assemblée. Il avait enlevé son costume, laissant voir son véritable visage.

Les Noés attendaient patiemment. Les Jasdavid s'amusaient sans vraiment se préoccuper du monde autour d'eux. Les lunettes de« Mercym » avaient subitement disparu, et « Lustol » se débattaient avec des chaînes apparues de nulle part. « Tryde » les regardait d'un air las, soupirant fréquemment. Avec Wisely, il s'agissait là des seuls Noés présents. « Joyd », « Fiddler » et« Desires » étaient partis. « Might », quant à lui, était introuvable…

-Alors voilà. commença le Comte, interrompant de cette manière les gamineries des Noés. Chers frères et sœurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le 8e Noé sera bientôt parmi nous !

La consternation et la surprise se lisaient sur leurs visages à tous, sauf sur Wisely qui semblait avoir été mis au courant bien avant eux.

-De qui s'agit-il ? Devrions-nous partir à sa recherche ? lança Lustol, un très léger sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

-Hé hé ! C'est tordu comme histoire ! Notre 8e Noé… Est un Exorciste !

Là, les Jasdavid s'immobilisèrent immédiatement. La bouche de Mercym s'affaissa sous le choc. (déjà qu'il est pas beau à voir… XD) Lustol perdit son sourire et Tryde soupira. La tête de Might apparut derrière la porte, intriguée certainement.

-Je pense que nous devrions le laisser mijoter dans son jus encore quelques temps, continua Adam. Ensuite, nous irons le récupérer. Il répond au nom de Chao Jî Han. L'Innocence présente en lui devrait peu à peu s'affaiblir, peut-être même disparaître. C'est au moment où il sera le plus faible, que j'enverrais Lustol et Tryde le chercher. Alors, Wrath reviendra parmi nous !

Passé le premier moment de stupéfaction, la tension se relâcha d'un coup. Par la suite, les Noés se dispersèrent, jusqu'à ce que ne restent que Mercym, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, Wisely, qui désirait s'entretenir avec le Prince, et le Prince lui-même, qui lui souhaitait se reposer.

-Prince ? Vous avez une minute ?

-Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon petit Wisely ?

-Evitez le mot « petit », s'il vous plaît. Qui est ce nouvel ennemi que je vois dans vos souvenirs ? Une fille ? En quoi est-elle dangereuse ?

-Tu te focalises sur des trucs inutiles, mon petit Wisely ! répliqua le Comte sur un ton joyeux, en détournant le regard, changeant de sujet. Pour l'instant, nos principaux ennemis sont la Congrégation, et Apocryphos. Nous avons réussi à ébranler l'Ordre Noir, ils n'agiront pas avant un certain temps, et si nous leur prenons un exorciste de plus, leur force de frappe sera encore plus diminuée. Le 14e est pratiquement entre nos mains, mais Apocryphos n'est pas une menace négligeable. Cette fille n'est pas importante.

-C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue en lisant vos pensées… fit Wisely d'un ton méfiant. Vous la connaissez n'est-ce pas ? (il se tut en sentant le regard noir que lui lançait le Comte)

Wisely s'immobilisa d'un coup. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Oups. Il se retourna d'un coup et vit que Mercym était encore à leurs côtés. Oups.

-Bookman… prononça-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

-Papi… Il faut qu'on s'évade.

-Pff… Tu t'es bien regardé le mioche ? Tu te crois vraiment en état ? Et quand bien même, il faut trouver une manière de s'enfuir. Notre Innocence n'est pas disponible, nous avons les mains liées et je ne connais aucune porte de sortie. De plus, j'attends toujours de parler avec le Comte.

-Le Comte ne te parlera pas. Les Noés ont gardé notre emprisonnement ici secret. Je ne crois pas qu'ils tiennent à ce que le Comte sache que nous sommes ici. Mon état ne dépend que de ma volonté, et je suis déterminé à sortir d'ici, peu importe les souffrances à endurer. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on nous garde prisonniers. Des liens, tu sais, ça se rompt ! Quant à la porte de sortie… Il me semble que tu as une idée ?

Bookman ne répondit pas. Son apprenti avait touché juste. La porte de Road était juste là, devant leurs yeux. Elle n'avait pas disparu, pensa Bookman. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle se tenait là. Road, le Noé qui l'entretenait ne semblait pas en mesure de la faire disparaître.

Lavi le regardait d'un air malicieux, malgré la souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage. Il savait comment s'évader. Mais il devait savoir avant.

-Papi. Qui étaient les trois autres personnes partisanes du 14e ? Je veux savoir.

-Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça. C'est un secret dangereux.

-Je me fiche de ça. Dis-moi. Je suis un Bookman, moi aussi, et je dois savoir.

-Je suis lié à cette promesse depuis SA mort. Le Maréchal Cross Marian, tu t'en doutes, fait aussi partie des partisans du 14e. Ce que tu ne sais pas… C'est l'identité des deux autres personnes. Il s'agit de l'inspecteur Luberier. Il en était un également.

Cette révélation laissa Lavi bouche bée quelques secondes. S'il connaissait la suite…

-La dernière… Tu n'en as sans doute jamais entendu parler. Elle appartient au passé d'il y a trente-cinq ans. Elle s'appelait Lynn, et elle est morte. Il s'agissait de la fille de Cross.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews de Thor94 :**

A &S**: Merciiiiiiiii ! Tes reviews nous ont fait très plaisir ! Effectivement, Allen doit être désespéré ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il va tenir le coup ! **

A**: Mais pour combien de temps… Telle est la question… xD**

S**: Tu vas leur faire peur là ! *tente de rattraper les lecteurs qui s'enfuient en courant avec un filet à papillons* Revenez ! **

A**: Laaaaaavi…. *mode zombie* **

S:**Caaaaalme ! Apaise tes tensions ! On parle pas de Lavi là ! Quoique… Le prochain chapitre sera sur nos chers Lynn et Allen ! Suspens ! **

A:**Tu mets grave le suspens toi… C'en est flippant… **

S:**N'est-ce pas ? J'exprime mon talent là ! Ah là là… Les plus grands artistes sont toujours incompris… **

A**: Comme tu te la pètes ! **

S:**C'est parce que je le vaux bien ! (Je déconne bien sûr !)**

A:** … ****Bref. No comment. Le combat arrive ! J'espère qu'on ne te décevra pas ! **

S:**Bon… C'est pas comme si on avait trop répondu à ses reviews là… **

A & S :**Paaardon ! Gomen ! Sorry ! Perdon ! On va pas s'éterniser, déjà que les réponses font trois kilomètres de long… (A : c'est pas vraiment des réponses…) Les prochains chapitres t'apporteront sûrement ****des ****réponses ainsi que de nouvelles questions, certainement ! Alors, tu peux continuer à nous mettre des reviews et à dire franchement ce que t'en penses ! C'est bon pour notre moral et pour l'avancée de l'histoire ! Voili voilou… À la prochaine en espérant que la suite te plaise ! **

**Réponse à la review de BlackEmilyMalou :**

A & S **: Merci beaaaaaaaucoup ! Oui... La rentrée est un problème pour tout le monde... Snif...** **Ton com's nous a fait très plaisir ! ^^ En plus tu étais la première à nous en poster un ! **

**Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder... Bref. On espre que la suite te plaira aussi ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A & S : Hey Hey ! C'est re-nous ! Ben...puisqu'on a rien d'autre à dire, on va faire court... **

**Donc voici le chapitre 6, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : Malheureusement, les persos ne sont toujours pas à nous... Lynn oui par contre ! **

* * *

CHAPITRE VI :

Lynn serra les dents. Elle était acculée. Les trois Noés devant elle étaient venus chercher Allen. « Jamais en paix, pensa-t-elle ». Ils avaient été repérés. Quelle idiote elle était ! Penser qu'ils seraient en sécurité ici ! Nul endroit sur Terre n'était à même de les protéger de toutes ces menaces.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber. Le peu d'éclairage qui filtrait par la fenêtre ne lui permettait pas d'identifier ses ennemis. Elle avait cru apercevoir un visage familier. Sa vision la fit trembler de tout son être. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Néah ? Ce n'était pas possible !

En un éclair, elle revit le Noé devant elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Elle secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Il lui ressemblait trait pour trait, mais ce n'était pas lui. Elle ne se rappelait pas ce grain de beauté sur le visage de Néah.

Soudain, les souvenirs de Timcanpy lui revinrent. Elle déglutit. Cet homme s'appelait Tyki, et il semblait très dangereux. Elle devait se concentrer, car c'était non seulement sa vie qu'elle mettait en jeu, mais également celle d'Allen.

-Je ne le répèterai pas : donne-nous le gamin. Lança Tyki, en tendant la main, ce sourire factice sur le visage.

Elle le fixa d'un regard noir. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait foudroyé sur place. Mais cela ne s'annonçait pas comme ça. Elle concentra ses forces et chercha la noirceur de son âme. Elle fit remonter à la surface les ténèbres de son cœur, la partie sombre qui résidait en elle. C'était la clé de l'utilisation de la Magie Interdite.

L'énergie jaillit au bout de ses doigts. Discrètement, elle toucha le corps d'Allen et apposa sa paume sur son torse. Elle n'avait jamais tenté cette expérience avant. C'était risqué.

Elle vit Tyki retirer sa main en soupirant, las. Le combat allait commencer. Soudain, elle remarqua la lueur bleue qui recouvrit le corps du jeune albinos. Elle sourit et retira sa main. Opération réussie.

Au moment où Tyki s'avança vers elle, Lynn amorça un mouvement de recul et courut vers Sheryl qui se tenait en retrait. Celui-ci avança sa main et esquissa un petit sourire, prêt à l'attraper dans ses fils. Elle dévia sa route au dernier instant, s'écarta de lui et se mit à courir vers la porte. Sheryl perdit son sourire et une expression ahurie passa sur son visage. À quoi jouait-elle ? Elle s'enfuyait ?

Tyki éclata de rire. Tant mieux si elle partait ! Le gamin était donc à eux, c'était si facile !

En courant, Lynn s'arrêta devant la cuisine, cherchant quelque chose pour se défendre. Les Noés ne tarderaient pas à la poursuivre. Un couteau ? C'était la meilleure option qui s'offrait à elle. Elle prit trois des couteaux aux lames aiguisées les plus longues. Une certaine nostalgie s'empara d'elle. La jeune fille secoua la tête et continua à courir.

De leur côté, alors que Tyki partait dans un fou rire, les deux autres Noés se dévisageaient. C'était déconcertant de la part de cette fille d'abandonner ainsi Allen. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus. « Desires » tenta d'agripper le bras du jeune exorciste, mais lorsqu'il posa sa main, une violente décharge électrique passa par ses doigts et parcourut son corps. Il fut saisit d'un brusque spasme, puis s'écarta vivement, les yeux écarquillés. Interloqué, il regarda Fiddler. Celui-ci réitéra la tentative, en vain.

Tyki se releva. En essuyant les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux à force de rire, il avança sa main, pensant qu'avec sa capacité de tout trancher, il pourrait réussir là où les deux autres avaient échoué. Echec.

Frustré, il regarda autour de lui. La fille avait disparu. Il s'élança dehors, suivi de peu par Sheryl et Fiddler.

Elle les attendait, en bas des escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la maison. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, un couteau dans chaque main et un dernier rangé dans sa botte, au cas où.

En la voyant, Tyki fut à nouveau hilare. Puis, il se précipita sur elle, subitement. Elle para le coup au dernier moment, sa lame protégée par une barrière magique que le Noé ne parvint pas à briser. Il bondit en arrière, établissant une distance de sécurité.

Sheryl avança sa main pour la deuxième fois. Tyki courut vers elle dans une nouvelle tentative. Elle esquiva son coup en baissant la tête, puis riposta en envoyant une de ses lames en direction du 3eNoé. Par hasard ou par chance, la pointe du couteau barra le torse de son ennemi d'une longue entaille qui devint immédiatement rouge.

Il ne se recula pas pour autant, et continua à attaquer. Elle parait ou évitait les offensives tant bien que mal, tout en gardant un œil sur Sheryl et Fiddler. Soudain, le couteau qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche s'envola et vint se planter dans le sol à quelques mètres de là. « Desires » sourit.

_« Le vent souffle fort. Je suis assis sur les branches de Cornélia, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Une fumée étrangement colorée s'échappe de l'endroit où l'oncle Cyrus s'est rendu. Ma mère se tient à mes côtés, me lançant un regard bienveillant. Soudainement, un cri retentit. La fumée s'évanouit aussitôt. Interloqué, je remarque qu'une silhouette au loin s'avance vers nous. Je souris. Cyrus revient. J'ai toujours trouvé cet homme étrange, loufoque. Que ce soit sur le plan physique ou moral._

_Il s'avance vers nous, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que cachait son apparence. Quel genre d'homme se trouvait derrière ce costume de clown. Il n'a jamais voulu nous le montrer, et il semble que ma mère non plus ne le sache pas. Bien que nous l'appelions « Oncle Cyrus », il tient toujours à se faire appeler « Comte Millénaire », sans que l'on sache pourquoi. » _

Lynn perdit son assurance d'un coup. Tyki lui barrait la route, son couteau était donc hors de portée. Elle sortit vivement celui qui était dissimulé dans sa botte, et ce simple geste lui redonna courage.

Elle transmit à nouveau son énergie dans la lame qu'elle tenait maintenant dans la main gauche, et la lueur bleue recouvrit aussitôt le couteau, lui donnant le signal pour attaquer.

Elle se jeta aveuglément sur le Noé en face d'elle, à présent méfiante envers Sheryl, qu'elle surveillait toujours fréquemment. La jeune blonde raffermit sa prise sur le manche du couteau, et baissa immédiatement la tête dans une tentative de Tyki de lui trancher la tête sans doute. Refroidie par cette attaque, encore sous le coup de la peur, elle recula instantanément en un bond. Une main vint la saisir à la gorge, lui coupant le souffle.

Elle resta sans respirer quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés. Elle faillit lâcher ses couteaux lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle perdait pied peu à peu. Sa conscience lui permit de ne pas commettre une telle bêtise, mais sa position devenait de plus en plus compliquée. Une chose visqueuse et râpeuse vint toucher soudainement sa nuque. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle jeta un œil sur sa droite, et un violent haut-le-cœur la saisit lorsqu'elle identifia son origine.

La langue de Fiddler, parsemée d'yeux enchâssés dans la peau, parcourait son cou alors que sa main l'étranglait tout en la soulevant du sol.

Sa conscience s'évanouissait peu à peu. Un cri déchirant la rappela à la réalité. Lynn serra les dents, alors que des gouttes de sueur lui coulaient sur le front. Elle asséna un violent coup de coude dans l'abdomen du Noé qui la lâcha immédiatement. La jeune fille se retourna vivement, et dans un violent coup qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, parvint à trancher un morceau de la langue de Fiddler, qui s'envola plus loin.

Le Noé recula sous la douleur, ses cris déchirants remplirent le silence. Lynn ferma les yeux quelques secondes, quelque peu dégoûtée elle-même par son action.

Tyki profita de cette brève interruption pour se jeter sur elle. Son bras heurta durement la lame qui se brisa subitement.

Lynn resta interloquée, immobilisée. Sa barrière s'était rompue. Sa barrière s'était rompue. Comment cela était-il possible ? La panique s'empara peu à peu d'elle.

« Joyd » sourit. Ses protections magiques n'étaient donc pas tout à fait invulnérables.

Enragée, Lynn se lança à corps perdu dans une violente attaque contre Tyki, et parvint lui planter son couteau dans le bras. Elle le retira, puis, frappa à l'aveugle autour d'elle. Le corps du Noé reçut tout de même de nombreuses blessures, mais la plupart des tentatives de Lynn échouèrent pitoyablement. Elle ne parvenait plus à se raisonner. Tyki saignait abondamment, et son bras droit répondait difficilement. Cependant, il rassembla ses forces et se jeta sur elle dans une ultime offensive, lui saisit le poignet et lui tordit. Elle lâcha le dernier couteau qu'elle tenait. Elle n'avait plus d'armes pour se défendre.

Les fils de Sheryl lui attrapèrent subitement les bras et les chevilles. Immobilisée. Lynn était acculée, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Les Noés se rendraient dans la maison, briseraient la barrière qui protégeait Allen au bout d'un certain temps, et le prendraient avec eux pour le tuer.

Elle ne pouvait accepter cette possibilité. Comment faire ?

-Shibaribane ! s'écria quelqu'un derrière Fiddler.

Les fils s'embrasèrent.

_L'espace autour de moi se met à tournoyer, les voix deviennent lointaines, l'horizon se rapproche, tout se rassemble, explose puis se disperse._

_Je me retrouve dans un autre endroit, à un autre moment. Le soir vient de tomber. Je saigne à de nombreux endroits, les environs sont saccagés. Une douleur lancinante aux côtes se rappelle à moi, me faisant penser qu'elles sont sûrement brisées. La respiration haletante, je regarde avec fièvre autour de moi. Je remarque Mana à mes côtés. Il n'est pas dans un meilleur état que moi. La rue dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est complètement ravagée. Le combat que nous livrons est d'une violence inouïe. Notre ennemi, le 2__e__ Noé « Tryde » je crois, est à bout lui aussi. Il a subi de nombreuses attaques, et il perd une quantité importante de sang, trop importante peut-être. La prochaine attaque sera décisive._

_Je m'effondre. Mana me regarde d'un air inquiet. La situation tourne à notre désavantage. Tryde rassemble tout son courage, s'empare de son trident, et fonce sur nous, jetant ses dernières forces dans cette offensive. Au dernier moment, alors que le trident s'apprête à se planter dans le cœur de Mana, vulnérable et incapable de se défendre dans son état, une déflagration retentit. Le trident s'envole aussitôt sous l'impact. Une balle a traversé l'air, se plantant dans la main de Tryde. Celui-ci hurle de douleur, puis recule en un bond. Une passerelle de l'arche apparaît à ce moment derrière lui, et il disparaît en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire._

_-Oh ! Vous êtes encore en vie, vous deux ? demande une voix à nos côtés, une voix autoritaire et traînante._

_Le propriétaire de la voix tient une cigarette à la main. Les cheveux rouge feu rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval, un air blasé sur son visage juvénile. Il doit avoir le même âge que nous, entre dix-huit et dix-neuf ans. Il me tend la main, un léger sourire sur le visage._

_-Cross. Lui, c'est Allen. Et vous ? fait-il, laconique._

_Relevant la tête, je souris faiblement, avant de saisir la main qui m'est présentée._

Lynn se libéra aussitôt lorsque les fils qui la maintenaient s'embrasèrent.

L'inspecteur Howard Link surgit à ce moment-là, s'interposant entre la jeune fille et Tyki Mikk. Elle soupira de soulagement. Sans vraiment savoir qui était cet homme, elle se doutait qu'il était son allié.

Sheryl resta coi quelques instants. Fiddler se gardait toujours en retrait, incapable de supporter la douleur.

Link profita de ces moments d'inattention de leur part pour attaquer Tyki. Celui-ci riposta vivement, sa main noire déchirant les vêtements de l'inspecteur. Lynn profita de cette diversion pour récupérer les deux couteaux qui s'étaient plantés dans le sol.

Lynn jeta un coup d'œil à son nouvel ami. D'un signe de tête, elle lui fit comprendre de se reculer. Le blond se retira, alors que la jeune fille le relayait. Elle renforça sa protection magique, et attaqua Tyki avec violence.

Sheryl était aux prises avec l'inspecteur, qui tentait vainement de se débattre dans ses fils. La lame qu'il sortit de sa manche lui permit de s'en sortir quelques fois. Alors que Lynn le regardait à nouveau, elle vit que « Desires » avait réussi à l'emprisonner, le soumettant à son pouvoir.

Une des lames protégées que Lynn tenaient se brisa. Sa barrière n'avait pas tenue. Elle serra les dents.

Tyki reçut à ce moment-là un coup crucial. Des gouttes de sueur recouvraient son front. La fatigue commençait peu à peu à se faire sentir.

Il recula en un bond.

Une intense lumière aveugla soudainement tous les combattants. La porte de Road apparut subitement. Elle était toujours restée là. On avait vainement tenté de la dissimuler.

La porte s'ouvrit alors. La lumière augmenta, et des silhouettes se découpèrent alors sur le fond blanc. Une voix cria :

-'CHAUD DEVANT !

Deux personnes se matérialisèrent aussitôt. L'un des deux corps s'effondra sur Tyki, qui s'aplatit sous le poids.

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dit « chaud devant » ! lâcha la voix, dans laquelle on sentait de l'amusement, mais aussi une douleur sourde.

Bookman, lui, de son côté, retomba sur le sol sur les pattes. Il regarda son apprenti d'un air las. Tyki commençait à étouffer, alors que Lavi essayait de se redresser.

Fiddler sembla parvenir à retrouver ses esprits. La douleur se fit aussitôt présente, et le jeune élève de Bookman s'écroula à nouveau.

-La situation semble critique, remarqua Bookman.

* * *

**A & S : Voili voilou ! Ca vous a plu ? Dans ce cas, il suffit de faire un petit tour à la case "review" et c'est réglé ! **

**En parlant de ça, un GRAND MERCI à Thor94 ! Tes reviews nous font toujours vraiment plaisir ! **

**A : C'est vrai qu' Allen est mis à mal dans cette fic, alors qu'il est quand même censé être le personnage principal... Mais promis, il ne se suicidera pas ! **

**S : Oui, on peut dire que lorsque Allen aura mis de l'ordre dans tout ce bordel et saura distinguer ses amis de ses ennemis, (A : car il a quand même des amis, faut pas croire !) ça ira mieux pour lui... **

**A & S : Alors, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A & S : SALUT ! Vous nous aviez oublié hein ? Vous aviez perdu espoir ? Eh bien nous revoilà ! **

**A : Alors c'est vrai que nous avons mis beaucoup de temps à le sortir, celui-là. Mais avec les horaires tout simplement impossibles que nous imposaient les cours, c'était pas simple !**

**S : Pour la peine, vous aurez deux chapitres ! Nous postons celui-ci aujourd'hui, le suivant ne devrait normalement pas tarder... Demain sûrement ! **

**A & S : Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent tous à Katsura Hoshino ! À part Lynn, évidemment !**

* * *

CHAPITRE VII :

Yû méditait. Assis en tailleur, dans le silence inviolable de sa chambre, il gardait les yeux résolument fermés.

Des dizaines de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Autant de temps que Kanda avait passé à réfléchir.

Si, en cet instant, il avait choisi de méditer plutôt que dormir –ce qu'était normalement en train de faire la totalité des membres de la Congrégation- c'était parce qu'il était absolument certain que les pensées qui le torturaient depuis son retour à l'Ordre l'empêcheraient de trouver le sommeil.

Même la méditation n'y faisait rien. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit. Agacé, Yû serra les dents.

Toutes ces histoires lui prenaient la tête. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, qu'on en finisse !

Il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, mais ce retour « forcé » à la Congrégation lui était resté en travers de la gorge. En se mettant sur les traces de Moyashi, accompagné de Johnny, il avait voyagé, dans beaucoup de pays, et tout cela inutilement. Il s'était exposé à de graves ennuis, pourchassé par la Congrégation et par les Akumas. Il avait perdu son crédit en tant qu'exorciste aux yeux de l'Administration Centrale. Il avait frôlé la mort en se battant avec Apocryphos. Et pour couronner le tout, son innocence avait failli faire de lui un rejeté.

Certes. Mais il savait qu'il aurait dû continuer à se battre aux côtés de ce crétin d'Allen. En choisissant de suivre Tiedoll et de remplir la fonction de général, il avait seulement réglé ses problèmes à la Congrégation. Pour lui, cela équivalait à une fuite. Il avait laissé « Pousse de soja » se battre seul, et, finalement, n'avait même pas eu le courage de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Pas eu le courage de rembourser sa dette, et lui avouer qu'il avait, semblerait-il, fini par le considérer comme un ami.

Lâche. Il avait été lâche, et le regrettait amèrement. Enervé, Yû se leva subitement, dégaina Mugen et frappa la porte de sa chambre violemment. L'épée transperça le bois. Il poussa un cri de rage et tapa le battant de l'entrée de son poing.

La situation était trop compliquée pour lui. Que devait-il faire exactement ? Depuis son retour, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait participé à une ou deux réunions par-ci, par-là, entendu les lamentations de traqueurs ou d'exorcistes toujours plus dépressifs, écouté les divagations de Komui et les imbécilités de la section scientifique. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et cela le troublait d'autant plus.

Il n'avait donc absolument rien fait. Il se doutait que cette attente morbide qui régnait dans la Congrégation ne durerait pas longtemps, mais c'était insupportable pour lui.

Tentant vainement de se calmer, il retira Mugen de la porte, et poussa un profond soupir. Tss. Sa main saignait. C'était malin. Dire qu'avant, cela n'aurait pas été plus qu'une simple égratignure.

Yû poussa la porte et sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir. Pas d'autre son. Le noir et le silence complets. Cette sensation lui était étrangement désagréable.

Il devait prendre une décision. Et vite. Aider Moyashi ou pas. C'était tout simple. Continuer à attendre comme un idiot que la situation évolue, bien au chaud, tranquille à la Congrégation. Ou agir, se débarrasser des Noés, de cet Apocryphos, trouver une solution et supprimer enfin les doutes, les interrogations, les ennuis.

Même après des heures d'intense réflexion, il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver de réponse. Alors qu'il nettoyait lentement le sang sortant de sa plaie, il soupira profondément.

-Tsss… La prochaine fois que je le verrais, ce crétin de Moyashi, il passera un sale quart d'heure ! Tss… Qu'est-ce que je devrais fai-

-Le tuer, pour commencer. L'interrompit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, une main instinctivement posée sur la garde de Mugen. L'inconnu, assis nonchalamment sur un rebord, le regardait de travers.

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituant à la pénombre, il réussit à distinguer les traits, puis à identifier la personne.

-Chao Jî, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? reprit Kanda, un air impassible sur le visage.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors que tu voudrais être aux côtés de ce traître d'Allen Walker ? Hein ? Et puisque tu te prétends exorciste, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué lorsque tu en avais l'occasion ?

Yû se crispa. Que voulait cet homme exactement ? Il serra les poings, le regard sombre. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils se parlaient de cette manière.

-Va te coucher. Si c'est pour raconter de telles inepties, ce n'est pas la peine que tu restes ici, répliqua sèchement le japonais.

Chao Jî sourit. Il entendit à nouveau cette voix, au fond de lui. Cette colère sourde qui montait peu à peu, cette migraine qui s'emparait de son crâne. Néanmoins, il ne les ignora pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Au contraire. Il fut presque content de leur présence. Il prit même plaisir à ressentir cette haine dans son cœur.

-Est-ce que c'est moi qui raconte des inepties ? Entre nous deux, franchement ? Si je vois Allen Walker, c'est simple, je le tue.

Je ne me voile pas la face, au moins. Je sais ce que je veux, et je ne fuirais pas devant la réalité. Je ne suis pas un lâche, moi. Ah, pardon ! C'est vrai que tu es un chien de Luberier, maintenant ! Comme quoi, ça ne change rien. Un incapable reste un incapable, en toutes circonstances.

Là, c'en était trop. Avec une agilité et une rapidité incroyables, Yû se précipita sur Chao Jî et, sans que celui-ci ait le temps de rien faire, le souleva de terre, comprimant sa gorge entre ses doigts. La main du 2e génération broyait presque le cou de son comparse.

Ce dernier ne pouvait plus respirer. Mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. C'est seulement à cet instant que Yû remarqua qu'il portait un bandeau lui cachant le front. Pourquoi ça ?

D'un simple geste, il effleura le tissu, qui glissa un peu et descendit sur les yeux de Chao Jî. Kanda resta bouche bée. La seule partie de son front visible était noire, en forme de croix.

Cela lui rappelait étrangement les stigmates des Noés. Mais sur le coup, le japonais ne fit pas le rapprochement. Alors qu'il resserrait ses doigts autour du cou de l'exorciste, Yû vit les yeux de Chao Jî changer peu à peu de couleur. De noirs, ils devinrent progressivement verts, puis jaunes. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et une lueur meurtrière éclaira son regard quelques secondes.

Cet évènement fit à Kanda l'effet d'une douche froide. Il déglutit, et desserra son emprise. Relâchant ses muscles, il posa enfin son « camarade » à terre. Sans un mot, sans un regard, il sortit de la pièce, et regagna sa chambre.

Que devait-il penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Chao Jî était un exorciste. Aussi mauvais qu'il soit… Pourquoi portait-il la marque des Noés ?

Lavi ne savait plus quoi dire. Il restait là, pantois, alors que son cerveau analysait une à une ces informations. Le maréchal Cross avait une fille ? Luberier était un partisan du 14e ?

Et le 14e avait été un Bookman… Chacune des pièces du puzzle se mettait en place, éclaircissant alors les zones d'ombre. Cependant, une part du mystère restait incomplète et hors de sa portée. Quelles étaient les intentions du 14e ? Et Mana dans tout ça ?

Et surtout…

Que s'était-il réellement passé il y a trente-cinq ans ?

Bookman regardait son apprenti fixement, attendant certainement une réaction de sa part qui tardait à venir.

-Voilà, je t'ai tout dit. Satisfait ? commença-t-il, légèrement irrité.

Lavi hocha la tête d'un air absent. Il était encore un peu abasourdi par toutes ces nouvelles qui lui faisaient voir ainsi le monde d'un point de vue différent. Un point de vue où les personnes qu'il croyait connaître cachaient leur véritable identité. Un point de vue où passé et présent se confondaient, où amis et ennemis ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Il secoua soudainement la tête, puis revint à la réalité. Il chassa ses pensées et esquissa un semblant de sourire. Ces informations ne représentaient pas grand-chose par rapport à toutes les informations qu'il allait devoir assimiler au cours de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas réagir comme ça pour si peu.

-Maintenant, il est temps de parler sérieusement. Comment faisons-nous pour nous évader, jeune imbécile ? interrogea Bookman, acerbe.

-Papi, tu me déçois. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai passé ces trois mois à ne rien faire d'autre que subir la douleur ? répliqua Lavi, triomphant. Tu me connais mal.

Étonnamment, sa douleur s'était subitement estompée. Les parasites qui rongeaient son corps semblaient inactifs, le libérant ainsi de cette souffrance quasi continuelle.

Peut-être que « Fiddler » était trop occupé pour s'inquiéter de son cas.

Ses pensées devinrent aussitôt claires, lui permettant de réfléchir ainsi posément sans qu'un mal terrible l'assaille brutalement. Retrouvant soudainement ses esprits et sa force, Lavi sourit d'un air victorieux, fier de lui.

Bookman, lui, ne comprenait toujours pas.

Le jeune apprenti baissa la tête, concentré sur les cordes qui lui retenaient les poignets. Il réussit à tordre suffisamment sa main pour pouvoir attraper la corde du bout des doigts. Il tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Un premier craquement se fit entendre. Il s'y attaqua à nouveau avec ses dents.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, enfin ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? Je défais mes liens. Je me souviens avoir vu une imperfection sur cette corde. Pendant trois mois, je l'ai usée autant que j'ai pu. Mes efforts vont bientôt porter fruit. Enfin j'espère. Le truc, ça a surtout été d'attendre le moment propice. Celui où aucun Noé ne serait là pour entraver nos plans, et surtout celui où la douleur quotidienne se serait, par miracle, apaisée, expliqua Lavi.

Très rapidement, sa mémoire exceptionnelle lui avait permis en un coup d'œil d'analyser la corde sous tous ses angles, lui révélant les moindres défauts, les moindres usures. Lors de cette longue captivité, il avait profité de ce qu'on le croyait inconscient pour travailler ses liens aux endroits définis pour exploiter leurs failles.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la corde céda. La chance lui souriait. Il s'affaira sur la deuxième.

Bookman détournait la tête, faisant mine de surveiller l'arrivée d'un quelconque Noé, qui découvrirait alors leur projet d'évasion, en réduisant les chances de réussite à néant. En réalité, il était seulement honteux. Il n'avait absolument rien fait. Lui, pendant ces trois longs mois de captivité, il n'avait rien fait, assis, à attendre, il ne savait quoi précisément, à observer douloureusement son élève souffrir le martyr sans pouvoir y changer grand-chose, à attendre une réponse positive de la part d'un Comte Millénaire qui accepterait de le recevoir.

Lavi, lui, n'avait pas baissé les bras. Même sous la douleur, il avait imaginé un plan dès le départ. Comment ne pas se sentir inutile et pathétique dans un moment comme celui-ci ?

Soudain, un cri de victoire retentit. Lavi s'était libéré. Les cordes désormais coupées avaient laissé des marques rouges sur ses poignets à vif.

Ces trois mois passés à se voir mourir s'envolaient, s'ouvrant sur une liberté nouvelle. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ceux de son grand-père, qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder en face.

En moins de deux minutes, à son plus grand étonnement, les liens de Bookman cédèrent.

C'avait été trop facile. Beaucoup trop facile. Ce n'était pas normal. Dans quelques secondes, un Noé devrait se précipiter ici pour essayer de les empêcher de s'enfuir, afin de rétablir une normalité certaine sur les évènements.

Voilà ce que pensaient les deux Bookmen à cet instant-là.

Mais pas de temps à perdre à se laisser aller à de telles pensées. En s'avançant de plus en plus vers ce qui était pour eux la sortie de ce cauchemar, ils laissaient derrière eux leurs armes anti-akuma, que les Noés leur avaient subtilisées. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de les récupérer, au risque de corrompre leur évasion. C'était donc désarmés qu'ils s'échappaient maintenant.

Ils traversèrent aussitôt la porte de Road, inquiets, s'attendant à un revirement de situation à tout instant. Mais il n'en fut rien. Un silence étrange régnait sur les lieux.

Non. Ils disparurent simplement de la salle, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Puis ils se matérialisèrent à l'endroit où la porte les conduisait, devant les Noés plongés en plein combat. Ils laissèrent seulement des sièges vides, une salle sombre, et un grand silence derrière eux. .

La scène semblait irréelle. Comme figée dans le temps. Amis et ennemis restaient prostrés, ne sachant comment réagir.

Tyki se dégagea tant bien que mal en éjectant Lavi qui atterrit douloureusement sur le sol. Bookman regardait à tour de rôle les différentes personnes présentes en soupirant.

Sheryl, ébahi, restait néanmoins sur le qui-vive, en alerte.

"Fiddler" pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes dans son coin, poussant des gémissements, la douleur encore vive.

Lynn était bouche bée. Elle ne parvenait plus à dire un mot. Elle restait immobile, scrutant des yeux les nouveaux arrivants.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté lorsque un détail chez Bookman attira son attention. Un sentiment de déjà-vu, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une de ses vieilles connaissances. Le maquillage, peut-être. La voix, sûrement. Les yeux, sans doute.

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vus, cher Bookman. lâcha Sheryl, ironique, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres.

L'intéressé ne fit même pas mine de répondre. La situation était vraiment tendue. Il voyait Tyki qui commençait à perdre patience sous les gémissements et les sanglots incessants de leur compère, qui ne s'arrêtait donc pas de pleurer la perte de son morceau de chair.

Il parvenait même à sentir l'indécision et l'hésitation de Link. Leur arrivée bouleversait tous les plans qu'il avait établis. Il devait donc revoir la situation différemment, car leur présence augmentait leurs effectifs, renversant alors le combat en leur faveur. Ils pouvaient maintenant espérer, peut-être, une victoire face aux Noés.

Bookman reporta à nouveau son attention sur ces derniers.

Tyki était un spécimen incompréhensible pour lui. Il semblait s'amuser de leur arrivée inattendue, comme de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui dans la globalité. Rien ne semblait vraiment avoir d'importance pour lui, à part le plaisir qu'il pouvait tirer d'une situation.

Bookman poussa à nouveau un profond soupir. Analyser une situation en un clin d'œil et en identifier tous les protagonistes étaient l'une des bases pour exercer son métier, sa vie.

D'un regard circulaire, il observa à nouveau les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Son regard s'attarda alors sur une silhouette familière qu'il reconnut instantanément, même sans l'avoir vue toutes ces années. Son visage se figea soudain. Ainsi, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Marian disait vrai.

Evidemment. Après la mort de Néah, lorsque tout a commencé à s'effondrer, alors que les choses prenaient une tournure des plus tragiques, Marian, lui, restait confiant. Il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début.

Tout le monde avait cru au décès de Lynn. Si cela avait été le cas, bien que ç'ait été fort triste, ça n'aurait été que la suite d'une longue série de morts. Bookman s'en était donc rendu à cette sombre conclusion, sans véritablement se soucier des circonstances plus qu'étranges de sa disparition.

Voilà une histoire qu'il ignorait. Comment la jeune fille avait-elle pu survivre ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pendant ces trente-cinq dernières années, et surtout, que faisait-elle ici, semblant surgir de nulle part ?

Il devrait pallier à cette ignorance insultante au plus vite.

Soudain, un nouveau cri déchira l'air, suivi d'un bruyant vacarme. Le temps sembla reprendre son cours. La douleur portée par cette voix s'insinua dans leurs esprits à tous, leur permettant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la situation.

Tout le monde parut revenir à la réalité.

Sans chercher plus à connaître la source de ces bruits, sourds et inquiétant, qui s'échappaient pourtant seulement de l'appartement d'en face, les combats reprirent.

Link se précipita sur Sheryl, avec une rapidité étonnante, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de lui échapper.

Lynn courut de toutes ses forces pour récupérer ses couteaux, alors que Tyki délaissait la jeune blonde pour se mettre à attaquer Bookman.

Voyant cela, celle-ci soupira de soulagement. N'étant plus menacée, elle décida d'attendre. Ses couteaux n'étaient pas importants, il fallait d'abord s'occuper des blessés. Elle s'arrêta pour jeter un regard autour d'elle.

Elle dévia ainsi de son objectif initial, puis s'approcha de Lavi, qui se redressait tant bien que mal, alors que sa douleur habituelle s'estompait une fois de plus miraculeusement. Un peu méfiante, elle finit par lui tendre la main.

Alors qu'elle tentait de l'aider -bien qu'ignorant complètement l'identité du garçon- elle vit le visage de celui-ci s'éclairer soudainement et son œil unique s'ouvrir en grand.

"STRIIIKE !" pensa-t-il, un large sourire sur le visage.

Lynn haussa un sourcil, surprise. Il restait bloqué, l'oeil écarquillé, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

-Euh... Il t'arrive quoi ? fit-elle, inquiète pour l'état mental de Lavi.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, la porte de l'appartement dont ils étaient sortis quelques minutes plus tôt s'ouvrit à la volée dans un puissant coup de pied.

Le bruit qui en résulta fut assourdissant, la porte grinçant, claquant et sur le point de sortir de ses gonds.

Une silhouette apparut sur le seuil. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Un grand silence s'abattit sur les lieux.

-ALLEEEEN ?! s'écrièrent-ils tous, de concert.

* * *

**A & S : Fin de ce chapitre ! Demain arrivera le huit, qui sera, exceptionnellement, plus long que d'habitude !**

**A : Le double d'un chapitre ordinaire, je crois... Je me suis surpassée ! **

**S : Ouais... Enfin bref. Passons donc à la réponse au review de Thor94, comme à chaque fois :**

**A & S : **-Oui, en effet, les amis d'Allen sont lâches. Ils sont souvent pris entre deux feux (comme on peut le voir avec Lenalee et Yû) et ne savent que choisir. Tout ça se précisera au fur et à mesure. Ce n'est que le début de la fic, après tout !

-Ensuite, c'est vrai qu'il est tout à fait possible qu'il nous fasse une tentative de suicide dans son état. Mais nous parlons d'Allen, là. Le mec le plus positif de la terre ! (plus ou moins...) Alors nous verrons bien ! ;)

En tout cas, merci beaucoup de nous laisser une review à chaque fois, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

**A & S : Alors : que vous aimiez notre fic, ou pas, que vous ayez des réclames à faire, des questions à poser, des critiques à laisser, faites vous plaisir (sans trop vous acharner non plus) et postez une review ! C'est fait pour ! **

**Allez, sur ce, à bientôt et bonnes vacances ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A & S : Salut ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

-Allen ?

-Gamin ?

-Walker ?

Les combats cessèrent immédiatement. Toute l'attention fut reportée sur le nouvel arrivant.

Un silence s'abattit. Allen, les yeux rougis par la fatigue qui l'accablait, jetait un regard perdu sur l'assemblée. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Longtemps, sûrement. Peut-être dormait-il encore, après tout.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, craignant que ses yeux lui aient joué un mauvais tour. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Devant lui se trouvaient bien Link, Lynn, Lavi, Bookman et trois Noés, sortis d'on ne sait où. Il resta un instant pantois, ne sachant plus vraiment où il se trouvait, ce qu'il devait faire et pourquoi il était là.

-ALLEN ? s'écria Lynn en passant une main devant ses yeux, essayant de le ramener parmi eux. (aucune délicatesse... )

Cette voix le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Il se ressaisit, et secoua la tête. Il regarda autour de lui. Si les Noés étaient ici, ses amis devaient se trouver en mauvaise posture. D'ailleurs, Lynn était blessée. En posant ses yeux sur elle, le doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Pouvait-il la considérer comme une amie ? Devait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? N'essayerait-elle pas de le trahir, elle aussi ? Il n'avait aucune certitude, et n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'autres choix.

Link, lui, profitant du répit instauré dans son combat avec Sheryl, s'était précipité vers lui aussitôt qu'il était apparu, et semblait indemne.

Bookman, en garde, qui était... Attendez… Bookman ?! Lavi ?!

-LAVI ?! s'écria-t-il, en braquant des yeux immenses sur Bookman Jr.

-Ouaip, c'est moi, vieux. Tout baigne depuis le temps ? répondit-il simplement, bien qu'on sentait une joie contenue dans sa voix.

Lynn se releva promptement, lâchant la main de Lavi, qui retomba immédiatement au sol. Elle épousseta ses vêtements, gênée.

-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Allen ! s'écria-t-elle précipitamment, rouge de honte, cherchant à s'innocenter.

Celui-ci la regarda sans comprendre.

-Que je crois quoi ? répliqua-t-il, perdu.

-Rien... rétorqua Lynn, désespérée. (Elle pointa Lavi du doigt) Qui c'est lui ?

Lavi parvint tant bien que mal à se redresser à son tour, comprenant qu'il était maintenant au centre de l'attention générale. Il esquissa un sourire charmeur à l'attention de la blonde, et passa en mode dragueur.

-Je m'appelle Lavi, enchanté de te connaître ! Et toi ? Je parie que ton nom est... (il s'interrompit en remarquant le regard noir que lui lançait son grand-père) Et... Et si nous laissions là les présentations ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de ça...

À seulement quelques mètres de là, les Noés semblaient eux aussi dans une condition critique. Le réveil soudain d'Allen ne jouait pas en leur faveur, et le vent avait tourné. Ils avaient perdu leur avantage numérique, Fiddler n'était plus en état de combattre et s'ils ne parvenaient pas, aujourd'hui, à ramener le 14e, nul ne pouvait plus prédire la réaction du Prince.

-Ma laaaaaangue... gémit Fiddler, à quatre pattes sur le sol, des larmes lui coulant sur les joues abondamment.

Il perdait énormément de sang. L'hémorragie était telle qu'il voyait ses forces s'amoindrir au fil du temps. Ses mains étaient plongées dans une flaque de sang de taille déjà écœurante. Le Noé avait perdu conscience de lui-même, s'agitant comme un enfant à la recherche de son morceau de langue porté disparu.

Ce comportement irrita Tyki, encore plus énervé par la situation qui lui échappait complètement.

-Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?! hurla-t-il, énervé. De toute façon, si tu le retrouves, tu comptes en faire quoi, de ton bout de langue sanguinolent ?!

-Il serait capable de la recoudre, connaissant le phénomène... répondit Desires, interrompant Joyd, qui tourna la tête vers lui en le fixant sombrement.

Sheryl se rajouta à la conversation entre les deux Noés, essayant de calmer le jeu. Tyki était à un stade d'énervement tel que l'intervention de Sheryl transforma rapidement la discussion en joute verbale, les uns injuriant les autres sur un ton toujours plus fort que le précédent.

-Mais regarde-le putain ! cracha Tyki. Il ne ressemble plus qu'à une larve, dans son état ! Une loque, complètement inutile ! Mieux vaut l'achever tout de suite, ça nous épargnera des ennuis !

Sheryl répliqua d'un ton calme :

-Hum hum... Eh bien, où sont passées tes belles paroles ? C'est moi ou tes bonnes manières ont disparu ? Vas-y, tue-le, je t'en prie ! Mais réfléchis un peu aux conséquences... C'est habituellement à Tryde de prendre ce genre de décision, alors si...

Fiddler les regardait, désespéré, assis en tailleur, suivant des yeux les deux Noés qui débattaient de son sort comme si de rien n'était.

-Euh... Si je pouvais juste... tenta-t-il.

-TA GUEULE ! répondirent-ils de concert.

Bookman, assis sur une marche, attendait patiemment qu'un évènement se produise. La situation entière virait au ridicule. De sa vie, et Dieu seul savait combien elle avait été longue, jamais il n'avait vu pareille scène. Des Noés se menaçaient, entre eux, de tuer l'un des leurs. Quelle farce. Il gloussa légèrement.

Puis, détournant le regard de la scène pathétique que lui offraient Tyki et Sheryl, il reporta son attention sur les actions qui se mettaient en place du côté des exorcistes.

Il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Qu'allait-il donc bien pouvoir se passer, désormais...

L'arrivée d'Allen avait complètement renversé la situation. Les Noés ne se préoccupaient absolument plus d'eux, leur laissant ainsi le champ libre pour espérer, peut-être, une fuite. Leur nombre était maintenant plus important que celui de leurs adversaires, certes, mais ils n'étaient jamais à l'abri d'une défaite. Et si Allen tombait entre leurs mains... On pouvait purement et simplement dire que la partie s'arrêtait là. Le Comte aurait alors toutes les cartes en main pour reproduire les "trois jours de ténèbres", et détruire le monde, sans que personne ne puisse venir l'en empêcher. La Congrégation serait dévastée. Et ainsi, tous les efforts qu'il avait fallu déployer pour obtenir une telle force d'attaque et de défense grâce aux apôtres de Dieu, seraient balayés d'un simple geste. Ce scénario n'était donc pas envisageable.

Se détachant du spectacle hilarant qu'était la dispute fraternelle entre Joyd et Desires, Lavi se départit de son sourire et reprit son sérieux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

D'urgence, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour débattre de la démarche à suivre. Débat qui n'avait pas grand intérêt, puisque, mis à part Allen, ils étaient tous d'accord pour battre en retraite.

Selon Lynn, Link et Lavi, il fallait en premier lieu mettre l'albinos en sécurité, afin qu'il soit hors d'atteinte, que ce soit par les Noés ou par la Congrégation –Bookman Jr eut tôt fait de comprendre la situation plutôt critique de son ami- et en convenait maintenant d'un plan.

Un plan risqué, mais qu'il fallait à tout prix tenter s'il y avait une chance de réussite. Un plan qui se jouait entièrement sur la diversion.

Bookman vint rapidement se joindre à leur conversation, lassé par la querelle entre les Noés, qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Et puisqu'il intervenait aussi dans le plan, autant s'y intéresser.

Lorsque Lavi eut fini d'exposer son idée, Link, Lynn et le vieux hochèrent la tête. Il fallait faire vite, et le plan du jeune rouquin semblait être la meilleure suggestion disponible. Il n'y avait donc rien à redire, simplement à suivre les ordres ainsi donnés.

Allen, lui, refusa catégoriquement de s'y plier. Hors de question de mener à terme ce plan absurde et insensé.

-Allen, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les difficiles ! répliqua Lynn, sévère. C'est notre seule solution, alors même si c'est dur, il faut que tu l'acceptes.

-Mais enfin ! Alors vous voulez sacrifier Link et Bookman, comme ça, au nom d'une fuite absurde qui nous mènera à une sécurité de toute façon éphémère ?

-Nous te l'avons déjà dit : nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. rétorqua sèchement Lavi. Dans ton état, tu es incapable de te battre. Moi, je suis pleinement conscient d'être parfaitement inutile dans l'état actuel des choses, sans mon arme, et je ne ferais que gêner. Lynn est précieuse et nous avons besoin d'elle pour nous guider, de plus, elle pourra assurer ta protection. Double verrue et Papi sont les seuls à pouvoir faire diversion pour retenir les Noés le temps nécessaire à notre fuite. Tu comprends ?

La logique était implacable. Il n'y avait rien à redire, de toute façon. Ces sacrifices révoltaient Allen, mais Lavi avait entièrement raison, il n'y avait aucune autre alternative.

Assis à ses côtés, Link paraissait déterminé. Il avait échoué à sa mission première, avait perdu Allen de vue, avait laissé les Noés s'approcher de lui et, sans l'aide de cette mystérieuse Lynn, n'aurait pas réussi à le protéger. Il était temps de rattraper ses impairs.

Bookman, lui, n'avait aucune raison particulière de faire ça. Mais, plus encore que les autres, Lavi et Lynn comptaient sur lui. Lynn. Elle faisait partie de son passé et ne pouvait donc pas interagir avec le présent. Et pourtant. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, aujourd'hui encore, il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé et cherchait par là à obtenir son pardon. Peut-être.

Le plan en lui-même était simple. Tout s'accomplirait grâce à la Magie Interdite de Lynn. Ou du moins la majeure partie.

En premier lieu, elle devait modifier leurs apparences. Son pouvoir de transformation ne serait évidemment que momentané, mais il devrait durer suffisamment longtemps pour tromper l'ennemi.

Link et Allen inter changeraient donc leurs physiques. Aux yeux des Noés, du moins le présumaient-ils, seuls le « 14e » et Bookman avaient un réel intérêt et méritaient leur attention. Ainsi, le vieil homme et l'inspecteur se jetteraient sur eux, les entraînant dans un combat qui permettrait à Lynn, afin de ne prendre aucun risque, de lancer une illusion qui serait à même de les piéger. Ils n'avaient par la suite que quelques secondes pour agir, les forces de Lynn étant plus qu'amoindries et ne lui permettant pas de couvrir un périmètre trop étendu.

Lavi, Allen et la jeune fille devraient alors profiter de ces quelques instants de répit pour rentrer dans l'appartement, hors de portée d'un quelconque danger. L'albinos serait alors chargé d'ouvrir une passerelle de l'arche. Malgré la promesse qu'il s'était fait et le risque qu'il prenait en empruntant le dispositif conçu par le Comte, c'était leur seul moyen de s'enfuir. Ensuite, ils se reposaient entièrement sur Link et Bookman.

L'heure n'était plus à la discussion. Il fallait agir immédiatement, de façon à ce que les Noés ne puissent rien prévoir. Link tourna une dernière fois la tête en direction de leurs adversaires. Rien n'avait changé. Il était temps de mettre leur plan en action.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Lynn, qui se mit en position. La réussite de ce plan dépendrait entièrement de sa capacité à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Elle devait le faire. Cherchant les ténèbres au fond de son cœur, faisant resurgir à la surface ses sentiments les plus obscurs et ses souffrances les plus profondes, une aura noire s'empara d'elle. De la sueur se mit à couler de son front. Elle devait garder son sang-froid pour ne pas se perdre dans les abysses de son âme. Elle devait rester en alerte pour ne pas se faire aspirer elle-même par les tourments qui la torturaient. En tremblant, elle tendit ses deux mains devant elle. Allen et Link se rapprochèrent d'elle, concentrés à l'extrême.

-Link, tu… commença Allen, n'osant pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Plus tard, Walker. Répliqua-t-il sèchement, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il cherchait à savoir. Nous verrons plus tard. Concentrons-nous sur nos missions respectives, pour l'instant.

Allen soupira. Son inquiétude ne faisait que croître. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Link et Bookman se faire tuer sans rien faire ! L'inspecteur lui répondit par un regard froid. La moindre des choses était d'accepter leur décision, à lui et à Bookman. Et survivre.

Lynn toucha du bout des doigts leur deux bras. Une lueur bleutée apparut, s'intensifia, puis explosa. L'air se troubla une fraction de seconde, l'espace autour d'eux devint noir. Une aura sombre les entoura, se mélangea, puis finit par disparaître. Lorsque l'atmosphère redevint normale, la Magie Interdite avait fait son œuvre.

Lynn vacilla un instant, sentant ses forces la quitter brutalement. Elle dut s'agripper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Lavi vint se tenir à ses côtés, pour l'aider. Allen –empruntant provisoirement l'apparence de Link-, les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, en alerte et prêt à bondir pour aller aider l'inspecteur et Bookman, qui allaient prendre tous les risques.

Ils avaient soigneusement ouvert la porte de l'appartement, décidés à s'y engouffrer lorsque le sort de Lynn prendrait effet.

Link se plaça rapidement aux côtés de Bookman. D'un commun accord, ils s'élancèrent sur les Noés avec une vitesse incroyable, alors que leurs adversaires étaient toujours occupés avec leur querelle.

-Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas faire ce qui te chante, petit frère ! lança Sheryl sur un ton qui maîtrisait mal la colère qui grandissait en lui.

D'un coup d'œil furtif, il vit la manœuvre amorcée par ses assaillants, et se crispa. Ses mains se refermèrent, et il vit Tyki faire de même, alors qu'un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il fallait les laisser s'approcher autant que possible. Ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts.

-Bien sûr que si. Cracha presque ledit petit frère.

-Non.

Encore un peu…

-Si.

-NON !

Un peu plus…

-SI !

Soudainement, Tyki se retourna violemment, alors que Bookman s'élançait vers lui dans une attaque surprise. La comédie avait assez duré. Il était temps de faire tomber les masques.

Link percuta douloureusement Sheryl qui ne réussit pas à l'éviter à temps. Ils se redressèrent aussitôt, prêts à en découdre.

Joyd saisit l'arrière du crâne de son adversaire, qui s'était fait surprendre dans sa vaine tentative. Tyki esquissa un sourire cruel.

L'air s'immobilisa un instant.

Un seul instant.

Et tout lui échappa.

Le sang se mit à couler.

Le corps cessa de bouger.

Tyki balança Bookman au loin. Le bras couvert de sang, il regardait le trou béant qui s'ouvrait sur l'estomac de sa victime.

-PAPI ! s'écria Lavi, les larmes aux yeux.

Lynn, la main sur le front, concentrait ses forces pour lancer l'illusion qui leur permettrait de s'échapper. Elle n'avait plus conscience d'elle-même, elle n'avait même pas été spectatrice de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Une lumière intense les enveloppa. C'était trop tard. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

Allen ferma les yeux et dut se faire violence pour ne pas partir au secours de Link et Bookman, et saisit le bras de Lavi pour l'empêcher de courir vers son grand-père.

-Lâche-moi, Allen ! Partez sans moi ! hurla ce dernier, complètement désespéré.

Allen resserra sa prise. Il secoua la tête. Si son ami y allait maintenant, il allait juste se faire tuer, lui aussi.

Une douleur intense saisit soudain le corps de Lavi, qui se tordit sous la souffrance. Les parasites de Fiddler semblaient à nouveau le ronger de l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'œil rageur aux Noés à quelques mètres de lui. Le 6e Noé n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais il semblait avoir repris sur ses pouvoirs un certain contrôle qui pourrait lui permettre de le tuer quand il voulait. Lavi déglutit.

L'illusion était finalement en place. Un voile séparait les Noés du groupe d'exorcistes qui les dérobait à leur regard. Allen tira Lavi jusqu'à l'intérieur précipitamment, alors que, en faisant redescendre son corps en pression, Lynn avançait derrière lui en tâtonnant. Ses forces l'avaient complètement abandonnée. À peine passa-t-elle le seuil de la porte qu'elle s'effondra.

L'illusion se dissipa instantanément, en même temps que le sort d'échange des apparences entre Link et Allen.

Ce dernier n'aurait que quelques secondes pour invoquer une passerelle. De l'autre côté, les Noés se rendaient seulement compte de la supercherie lorsque Link leur apparut avec son véritable visage.

L'arche prit forme devant lui.

Paniqué, les sens en alerte et les pensées confuses, Allen invoqua Crown Clown. Malgré ses doutes persistants sur sa loyauté, il s'approcha d'elle pour la redresser. Elle était au bord de l'inconscience. Il tint fermement contre lui le corps de la jeune fille et de Lavi, et traversa la passerelle, sans vraiment savoir où elle les mènerait.

Il brisa aussitôt la porte derrière lui. Une fois arrivés, ils se retrouvèrent sur une place publique d'un village inconnu. La pluie tombait averse, les rues étaient vides. Le lieu semblait mort.

Etreignant toujours ses amis, il invoqua la ceinture du clown qui lui permit de porter leur corps tout en avançant. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard sous un hangar qui lui paraissait abandonné.

C'était un abri précaire, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux.

Il les lâcha délicatement, les posant sur le sol froid. Lavi parvenait à grand-peine à rester conscient sous la douleur que lui imposait Fiddler. Allen regarda autour de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici.

-Où devrions-nous aller, désormais… murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Ne jamais s'arrêter. Continuer à avancer. Telle était la devise de Mana. Avec son lot de douleurs, de souffrances et de sacrifices. Un souvenir lui revint alors. Mana. Oui, Mana, son père adoptif. Celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, admiré.

Le visage de cet homme lui revint à l'esprit. Ce visage. Il ne comprenait pas. Avait-il rêvé, ou… Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il vu son visage à l'intérieur du costume du Comte Millénaire ? Était-ce un hasard ? Mana… Qui était-il donc réellement ?

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Il lança un regard surpris à Lynn. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, à la limite du malaise, fiévreuse, et les posa sur le visage douloureux d'Allen, dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle s'agrippa à ses vêtements pour se relever, puis déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux, et souffla ces quelques mots :

-Je sais _chez qui_ nous devrions nous rendre…

Allen l'interrogea du regard. De qui pouvait-elle donc parler ? Elle continua :

-Celui que tout le monde croit mort, et à tort… Celui que je continue à considérer comme mon père, malgré tout… Cross Marian.

* * *

**A & S : Voilà ! Alors ? Vos avis ?**

**Réponse à Thor94 : **

**Oui, ça bouge pas mal, en effet ! Ce que tu as dit nous a mis le doute, alors nous sommes alées relire le chapitre 7. Et nous pouvons te confirmer qu'il ne manque rien ! Le combat Lynn VS. Tyki s'est interrompu à l'arrivée des Bookmen et Allen s'est tout simplement réveillé. Peut-être que nous l'avons mal expliqué, désolées si c'est le cas ! ^^ Effectivement, Allen a parlé de se tuer il y a quelques chapitres, mais on ne va pas aller trop vite non plus. Une tentative de suicide n'est pas à exclure. Selon le déroulement de l'histoire, il sera peut-être amené à en faire une, ou pas. Son état est tellement critique que ce n'en serait en effet pas étonnant ! Mais ça, vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure des chapitres !**

**Bien, à la prochaine !**


End file.
